A Lunar Love Story
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: A lonely brony taken to Equestria by a mysterious voice. what will he do and who will he find there? maybe somepony to love?
1. Intro

Don't know if i need it so better safe than sorry. i don't own any of the charicters but Dan. the rest is owned by Hasbro.

**Into**

On a warm day a lonely brony was watching an episode of My Little Pony by himself. He didn't know it yet, but it would soon be his lucky day. It would be the day that he became part of their world. He would become very important in their lives. Especially one very important pony in particular. Soon his boring and lonely human life would end, only to start one of happiness and love.


	2. The Change

**Chapter 1: The Change!**

"Ok time to watch the new episodes!" Dan was sitting at home alone as usual. He was sitting on his couch in his apartment. He was watching his favorite show on his TV. Alone. He was 21 and had no one to care for. He had friends but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted someone to call his own. Someone to love and care for. But he didn't and so he wasted his time on internet. Drowning his sorrows in Equestria, spending his time with twilight and her friends. His favorite episodes were those dealing with Nightmare Moon and Luna.

Dan was smitten with Luna even though she was a pony, and only part of a TV show. He found her beautiful and cute, and reminded of himself when it came to having a dark side. He saw how she felt as Nightmare Moon and knew how she felt. Just like Luna he loved the night. He hated being out in the sun. He thought it was too bright and burned his skin with no mercy. Unlike the moon that was calm and cool, and always made him smile when he saw it.

So Dan sat there watching the new episodes of season three unaware of what was going on in his apartment. He was unaware of what was going to happen to him. Dan was glued to the TV when he heard a voice. Dan jumped up and turned around, only to see no one was there. "What a pity. Home alone once again, hey sport? To bad you can't get away. Go meet new friends, maybe even someone to care for. Oh but wait, you can! All you have to do is leave this place forever. Follow my voice into this and you will be free to do as you wish." With that a portal opened in front of Dan.

It was purplish in color, and large enough that Dan could easily fit. It swirled like a pot of stew just within arm's reach. "So what will you do? Stay here and live a boring existence, or join me for some chaos?" That was when Dan realized who's voice he was hearing. "Discord?!" Dan asked in disbelief. "HAHA You are smarter than you look! So what will it be?" Dan hesitated for only a moment. 'If it is live here or join the ponies, then see ya later humans!' Dan jumped through the portal without looking back.

Dan fell into a purple abyss. He kept falling, until he felt his body start to ach. Then he looked down to see his fingers were starting to retract. They were disappearing, to be replaced by hooves! He could feel all the changes happen as he was changed from human to pony. His ears grew long and pointed, he grew a muzzle instead of a face, he felt a tail starting to jut out of his butt, and his hair grew into a main. The process was painful enough to make Dan pass out right before he landed in Equestria. Dan lay passed out in sweet apple acres. But he was no longer a human, but a pony.


	3. Meeting The Mane 6

**Chapter 2: Meeting the mane 6**

Dan woke up a few hours later. He was still in a little pain, and was dizzy from the experience. "Man I feel like I got hit by a truck after waking up with a bad hang over! That was one heck of a dream!" Dan rubbed his head, and felt no fingers, but a hoof against his head. Dan jumped up and looked down at his new body. "It worked! I am a pony! And I must be in Equestria! YEEEESSS!" Dan did a happy prance in a circle looking around. "OK. So where in Equestria am I?" Dan looked around and saw what looked like a building in the distance. "Let's head there to find out."

Dan found it harder to walk on all fours rather than on two legs. The quardination was twice as tricky. Dan learned quickly though and was on his way within a few minutes. Dan walked until the building was in sight. He recognized the barn right away. "This is sweet apple acres! Nice! So where is Apple Jack?" he walked until he was close enough to yell and see if anyone was home. "Hello? Is anyone there? I am lost and need to know where I am." Dan didn't think telling everyone that he was a human from a different dimension would be a good idea.

"I will get it!" Came a familure filly's voice. Dan then saw a happy little earth pony run into view. It was Apple Bloom and she froze when she saw Dan. Dan smiled back hoping to calm her. He had no idea why she was so surprised at the sight of him. as far as he knew he was just another pony. "Hello, my name is Dan, could you tell me where I am?" Dan kept his tone as friendly as possible. Apple bloom looked back and nodded. "Give me just one sec, I'll be right back." She then turned and ran. Dan just looked on with confusion.

Dan heard Apple Bloom talking to two others. Their voices he also knew. They were Apple Jack and Big Mac. He waited patiently for them to finish talking. He then saw Apple Jack come around the corner and freeze just like Apple bloom did. Dan smiled back, now somewhat nervous. "Hello, my name is Dan, can you tell me where I am?" Apple Jack simply nodded. Then Big Mac rounded the corner and did the same as the first two. It took all of Dan mental strength not to face hoof. "I don't mean to be rude but, what is so wrong with me that it makes you all look at me like that?"

Apple Jake shook her head and started to talk. "Sorry sugar cube we just haven't ever seen a male alicorn before. at least not round these parts anyway." This time it was Dan that froze. 'A what!?' Dan raised a hoof to his head and felt a horn, then reached back and felt wings. 'Holy crap! It's true! Now I know why they froze.' Dan shook his head this time. "May I see a mirror if it is not too much trouble?" Apple Jack nodded and motioned to Big Mac. He returned a minute later with a mirror on his back. He then set it up in front of Dan. What Dan saw made him stunned.

Dan saw his reflection and couldn't believe it. He was a tall alicorn. His fur was blood red. He had a short spiky mane that was a midnight purple and midnight blue tips at the ends. His tail was the same purple, but with the blue high lights in the form of spiky lines. His wings were black as night with a blood red center. He had stripes on his legs and neck, while there was a black mark around his eyes. He had a yellow crescent moon as a cutey mark. And had midnight blue eyes. Then there was something really out of place around his neck. It was a rose red pendent wrapped around his neck with black leather.

Dan had never felt the necklace around his neck. But that wasn't saying much right now. he hadn't felt the horn or wings either. He tried to take the necklace off but it was stuck to him. 'that is weird. Oh well I will mess with it later. Right now I have to deal with the fact that I am an alicorn and a weirdly colored one at that.' It was true that some ponies had a few different colors like Rainbow Dash, but not many if any like him. he had the red and Black, his favorite colors, but he also had the blue and purple. the favorite colors seemed to match him well enough, but why the night time colors?

'Oh well I will deal with that later. Right now I have the Apple family to deal with.' Dan turned from the mirror still in a state of shock. "Ok, I hate to say it but this is news to me as well as it is to you. Do you happen to know anyone that could explain what is going on?" Apple Jack looked at her family and then nodded. "ya I know a gal that is real good with magic that might be able to help. Come on I'll take you to her." Dan knew she was talking about Twilight Sparkle, so he followed her. 'I wasn't expecting to have to look down at them. This could get annoying.'

Dan soon found himself in the middle of ponyvil. He saw the library come into view and got excited to meet his second favorite pony from the show. Twilight was only second to Luna. 'WAIT! I can meet Luna! Oh this is great!' Dan was smiling dumbly as they walked and Apple Jack was getting worried. "You ok sugar cube? You don't seem to be all there all of a sudden." Dan snapped back out of his thoughts. "Ya I'm alright, just had some random thoughts. I happen to do that a lot. Are we almost there? I'm not sure if I can handle much more of this being stared at."

Apple Jack nodded and pushed open the front door knowing that Twilight wouldn't mind in this case. "We are here. Twilight are you home? If you are you might want to come take a look at what I found down on the farm!" Dan heard Twilight upstairs and saw spike come out from the kitchen. "She will be down in a minute she was finishing up a letter to the …" Spike stopped mid sentence when he saw Dan standing by the front door. Dan just smiled. "Ya I get that a lot. Nice to meet you. My name is Dan and you are?" Spike's jaw dropped.

"Twilight Don't finish that letter just yet!" Was Spikes first words. "Hi I'm spike nice to meet ya." Twilight came down the stairs in a huff, she hated being interrupted when she was working and even more when her letters to the princess were interrupted. "What is so important it can't wait you two? What the? Who is that?!" Apple Jack stood with legs crossed and a proud expression on her face. "Oh its just someone I met on the farm, and thought you would like to meet." Spike then piped up. "I told you not to finish that letter till you saw this." He pointed to Dan.

"Hi my name is Dan, nice to meet you Twilight. I hear you are good with magic and could help me understand what is going on." Twilight was starting to freak out. She was walking around in circles around Dan examining him. "Where did you come from? How is this possible? I have never even read of a male alicorn!" Dan stood there calm and let Twilight rant. "I have very little clue. All I know is this is not my original body and that I know more than I probably should about you and your friends twilight Sparkle." This made twilight freeze. "What do you mean? And how do you know my full name? did Apple Jack tell you?"

Twilight looked to Apple Jack for the answer and saw her shack her head in response. "What are you and where did you come from?" Dan smiled. If anyone should know it was Twi. "I will tell you the truth, but I think your friends and the two princesses should be present for it. And speaking of which may I meet your other friends?" Twilight was in shock as was Apple Jack and Spike. "Ok so let me get this straight, you already know who I am and who my friends are?" Dan nodded. "Yes and a little about each of you." Twilight's jaw dropped once again.

"Ok then let us go meet the others! How about Pinkie Pie first cus she will want to through a part for sure. Then after that you chose." Dan spoke with a happy tone and started to walk for the door. Twilight and Apple Jack followed in silence. Dan stopped outside the door and turned to the two ponies behind him. "Ok so you will have to lead the way because I don't know my way around Ponyvil like you two do. So please lead on." Dan motioned with his hoof and they made their way past him.

The trio was on their way when Dan saw something coming at him with good speed. He ducked just in time for Tank to fly right over his head. "Watch out!" Dan heard this and barrel rolled to the side just in time. Rainbow Dash came skidding to a stop right where Dan had been. "Nice reflexes dude! Your almost as cool as me, but not quiet. Wait a minute!" Dan stood up and brushed off the dirt and looked At Rainbow with a smile. "Thanks! That means a lot coming from Equestria's best flyer. My name is Dan and it is nice to meet you Rainbow Dash."

"How do you know my name?!" Dan smiled. "I will explain it all later. We were going around to find you and the others." Dan pointed to the Two mares that were now a few feet away. "Het Twi you know what's going on?" She shook her head. "Come on I can see sugar cube corner from here. Foot race you!" with that Dan took off. Dash jumped at the chance to race an alicorn. The two raced and made it to the shop at the same time. And almost ran right through the wall. The only reason thay didn't was because of the use of the wings on their back.

"Nice going, not many can keep up with me. Next time it's a flying race, and I will win for sure!" Dan smiled and excepted the challenge. "You are on! But I will have to learn how to fly first." Dash's jaw dropped and she stared as Dan walked in and the other two caught up. "What's up Rainbow?" Dash turned to Twi. "He said he didn't know how to fly!" The others were just as surprised but walked in after Dan anyway. Dan was met with a delicious aroma. "Yum smells good!"

A pink earth pony came pouncing out of the back and froze mid jump when she saw Dan with her friends behind him. "Yay! A new pony in Ponyvil! It's time for a PAAAARRTTYY!" Dan just Laughed at this. He was wanting to see Pinkie's crazy enthusiasm. Twi stepped forward and used her magic to stop Pinkie from bouncing off to start the party. "Not now Pinkie, we have an urgent matter to attend to. If you didn't notice he is an alicorn! We need to get the others and tell the princesses as soon as possible!"

"AWW so the party will have to wait?" Twi nodded and pinky lowered her head. "Don't worry Pinkie I will make sure I attend one of your parties soon. Its only postponed not canceled." At Dan's words Pinkie immediately started her usual bouncing once again. "YAY! I like him already!" Dan smiled and walked back out of the store. "Ok so Rarity  
or Flutter shy next?" Twi spoke up. "Rarity is closer." Dan nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. She took the lead while the others followed close behind while Dan looked around.

They reached the boutique quickly and entered. The little bell on the door let Rarity know that she had guest. She entered from the back room and like the others froze at the site of Dan. She then used her magic in a flurry of items to clean up her shop. The group had to doge as to not be hit. "Woah Rarity don't clean up on my account!" When Dan said this everything froze in midair. "How do you know my name, your majesty?" Dan was surprised to be called that. The others had tried but he stopped them before they could. Actually hearing himself being called that was weird.

"I know a lot about you and your friends. We came to fetch you and then Flutter Shy, then tell the princesses that I am here. After that I will tell you all I know of what is going on. So please will you accompany us?" She nodded and put the items in the air down in different places. She followed Dan outside. "Please your majesty will you tell me how you know of me?" Dan frowned. "Please don't call me that. I am just Dan. I am not royalty, and don't want to be treated as such. And as I said I know a lot about each of you. And I will explain as much as possible when the time comes."

The group came upon Flutter Shy's cottage shortly after leaving Rarity's shop. Dan stood at the back of the group when they knocked on the door. He wanted to make sure he didn't scare Flutter Shy if he could help it. She opened the door and saw her friends. She smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. and again like the others she froze when she as Dan. He smiled and waved. She shrank back. Dan put his hoof down and frowned. "Please don't fear me Flutter Shy. I am no one to fear, and I am also an animal lover like yourself."

This made her stand back up and look at him with a curious look. "How do you know my name? and that I like animals?" Dan smiled knowing that he had her interest. "I know a lot about you and your friends. And my favorite animals are dogs and snakes. How is angle by the way?" Flutter shy was no longer shrinking back. She was starting to talk to Dan with no fear. "now if you don't mind I would like you to come with us so we can go tell the princesses what is going on. And then I can explain everything I know." She nodded and walked up next to Dan. Then the group went back to the library to send notice to the princesses.

"How did Dan get her to open up like that? She is never this open with new ponies." Twi was in shock at how Dan had within minutes made friends with the shyest pony she knew. And now she was talking to him with no problem. "It is amazing how good his is with ponies and keeping them calm, let alone making them like him." when they got back to the library Twi went upstairs and came back with a scowl. "Spike take a letter. Tell the princess we need to see her because of a new discovery that needs to be examined. Tell her it is a new male alicorn. He says he can explain a few things but not all, for that we need her help."


	4. Royalty and the truth

**Chapter 3: Royalty and the truth**

Spike sent the letter in a flash of green flames. Then the group waited for a response. Dan was getting board of the group being quite so he kept talking to Flutter Shy about animals. Then the Dash about learning to fly just so they could race. Then to Pinkie about the party she was going to have for him. Then to Apple Jack about the farm. Then to Rarity about making him a suit. He tried to talk to twilight but she wouldn't stop pacing or thinking long enough to keep on a conversation. So he turned to Spike and talked about what it was like to be a dragon, and assistant to Twi.

After about an hour the group fell silent as they saw the Princesses chariot come into view. "Wow they came faster than I thought they would." Dan was impressed. The chariot landed and stopped a few feet away from the group who had gone outside. The door opened and Celestia stepped out. Dan was respectful and bowed low. He kept his eyes up however. He was waiting to see the one he was truly waiting for. He was waiting and hoping to see Luna. 'I hope she came with her sister.'

Luna had indeed came with her sister to investigate. She stepped out of the chariot and Dan was floored. Dan knew she was beautiful and even cute, but she was so much more in person than he ever could have imagined. She was more beautiful than any fan made picture ever could have made her. Her fur was well kept, hair flowing like the ocean at night, and piercing blue eyes. Dan could not have imagined her any more majestic. He had to admit that all the ponies looked better in person, even Celestia. He didn't know if it was because he was now a pony himself or what. But Luna made them all look ugly in comparison.

"So this is the new alicorn we have heard of?" Luna asked and Dan stood and nodded. "Yes my lady. I am Dan, and it is an honor to meet you. Both of you." Dan added the last part a bit hastily. This earned a raised eyebrow from Celestia. Dan just smiled sheepishly. "Please may I ask you to come inside so I may tell you what I know in privacy?" the princesses nodded. Dan moved to the side, bowed, and waved a hoof toward the door. "Ladies first." Dan stayed there until all the females where inside. He then stood and walking inside, closing the door behind him.

"Twilight would you be so kind as to make a sound barrier so no one can easdrop on what I am about to tell you all." Twilight shook her head. "I haven't learned how to do that yet I am sorry to say. But Celestia can." Dan turned to Celestia and she nodded. Within a few seconds there was a sound barrier within the room. "Thank you very much princess. Now I know I sound crazy when I say this, but I am not from this world. Or even this dimension as far as I know. I am from a world of humans, where you all are just characters of a carton show. In my world you are not real and are only drawings."

There was a shocked silence that to Dan was defining. "Like I said it sounds crazy. But it is true. I stepped though a portal of some kind and was transformed into a pony. Then I woke up in sweet apple acres. All I remember was that I heard a voice that I knew, and they told me I could leave my world for this one and I did. So it looks like I am stuck here with you all." The others were quiet. Then Celestia spoke up. "How is this possible? Who's voice was it?" Dan shrugged. "I don't remember, the whole portal thing is a bit fuzzy."

"Why would you leave your world in the first place? Won't you miss your home and family and your loved ones?" it was Luna who had asked this and Dan was not going to lie to her. If it had been any one else he might have made up a story, but not her. "To tell you the truth. I had no loved ones. I was truly alone and lonely. Besides not many if anyone understood me or what I care for. The voice said that I could meet new friends, and maybe someone to care for. So I jumped at the chance. I would rather be here and meet you all than be alone in my world. Besides it isn't every day that a human gets to meet the mane 6 and the two coolest princesses that I know of."

Twilight's face was one of confusion. "The mane 6?" Dan face hoofed. "Ya sorry I forgot you don't know the terminology for the show, and why would you? It is the term used for you 6 friends. You are the main 6 that the show is about. Hence the main 6." Twi and the others nodded in understanding. That's when Dash got a funny look. "Wait a minute. If we have our own show, and you're a fan, then who is your favorite pony? And which is your favorite princess?" Dan pulled his head back in surprise. "I really don't want to play favorites Dash."

That was when pinkie broke in. "YAY! Tell us! Come on pleeeeeease!" she started to keep it up until Dan gave in. "Fine. I will tell you that they are both answered with the same name." they all knew it had to be Celestia or Luna, but they all had the wrong idea on which it was. Luna most of all thought she knew the answer and turned her head away from Dan, waiting for the usual answer. But then Dan surprised the all with his answer, and in the form of a poem.

"She is the princess of night and moon

Dark and beautiful creature of the night

She sees in the night

And sleeps the day away

Just like I love to do

Has a dark past like i

And is now better for it

Has the mane of night sky and stars

She is thy favorite pony

And princess alike."

Dan finished his poem blushing slightly. He cleared his throat. "And the simple answer is Luna." Dan didn't dare look at Luna after that. If he had he would have seen a look of pure shock and disbelief. most everyone preferred her sister over Luna, especially when the Nightmare Moon subject came up. but he preferred her, and seemed to like that she was once Nightmare Moon. "Is what you say true?" Luna asked this without thinking. Dan smiled and braved a look at her. "Yes ever word. I love the night over the day and the one that rules over it. No offence meant Celestia."

Celestia just shook her head. "None taken. And that was a beautiful poem about my dear sister." Dan bowed his head. "Thank you but it was just beautiful words for a beautiful mare." Luna was now starting to blush along with Dan. "Thank you. None have ever said anything so kind and beautiful to me." Dan frowned at that. "Tis a true shame. Now I hate to change back to subject, but I have to. I would like to ask if you happen to know how this happened? and more importantly, may I stay?"

Celestia pondered the two questions for a moment. "As to what happened, I have an idea but am not for sure. And to the question of if you can stay we will take a vote and then we will have to decide where you can stay." Dan smiled and nodded. "Thank you. And I will leave you to make your choices. Twilight do you mind if I go in the kitchen and make something to eat? I haven't actually eaten anything since I got here this morning." Twi shook her head and Dan left the room though the sound barrier.


	5. The decisions

**Chapter 4: The decisions**

"I think we should let him stay. He seems so nice." Flutter Shy spoke up right after Dan left. This surprised most of the group. "He is so nice and if he can't get home anyway, then let him stay here and where ever he wants to." Apple Jack had a smile on her face and she turned to Luna. "And whoever he wants to stay with." Luna looked shocked back at Apple Jack. "I don't know what you are implying Apple Jack." Was the only response Luna could muster.

Celestia spoke up next. "I think we should allow him to stay at least until we know if he can go home or not. If he can then we will give him that choice." Twilight agreed then added something. "Plus we could learn a lot from having a male alicorn around. We have never seen one before so we know nothing of what he is capable of. I mean did anyone else notice that he is as grow as Luna but his mane is short and not magic filled? How does that work?"

The other had seen it and were wondering that themselves. Each of the ponies in the room spoke about Dan and none had anything bad to say. Even Rarity said that he was a gem and should be kept around. Dash wanted him around as a racing competitor. Apple Jack told the group that he had offered to help on the farm. Flutter Shy told them how he wanted to help with the animals. Pinkie was still bouncing from Dan telling her he wanted to go to one of her parties. Luna admitted that he was charming and would be nice to have around.

Celestia said he was respectful and kind so she would allow him to stay, even at the castle if he wanted. "Ok it is time to make a vote. All in favor of letting him stay raise your hoof." Everyone in the group had a hoof in the air. Even Luna hadn't hesitated in doing so. "So it is settled. He stays in Equestria. The next thing is where shall he stay?" Luna blushed but raised her voice. "He is an alicorn, so he belongs with us in the castle. He should be treated as royalty just like any other alicorn. There is plenty of room in the castle anyway."

Celestia could read between the lines and could tell the real reason that Luna wanted Dan to stay at the castle, but chose not to embarrass her sister any more. "You are right sister. All in favor of Dan coming to the castle to stay raise your hoof now." Again all in the room had a hoof in the air, with Luna's being first. Dash turned to Luna. "Have Fun with him living with you." "Dash!" Twi snapped at her. Dash just laughed as Luna turned and blushed even harder. Celestia went to save her sister by lowering the sound barrier to let Dan know what had been decided. "Dan can you come back in here please."

Dan entered shortly after and saw all the ponies were smiling at him, except Luna who was looking away with red cheeks. This sight made Dan smile. "May I ask if you came to a decision?" they all nodded. Then Celestia gave him the news. "You may stay. And you can stay in the castle with me and my sister. For as long as you like. You will be treated as royalty seeing as that you are an alicorn. You shall be our royal guest." Dan smiled wide but shook his head.

"Thank you for letting me stay and for inviting me to stay with you at the castle. But I do not want the royal treatment. I may be an alicorn now, but when I was a human I was a mere peasant. So I do not wish to be treated any different than I am now. Just like any other normal pony." Luna's ears perked when she heard Dan turn down the royal treatment. She always just wanted to be a normal pony and now Dan was asking for the same thing, only he could be if he wanted to. "And I hate to ask anything of you already, but may I stay here in Ponyvil a few days? I wanted to help out on a few things and these ponies if I could."

Luna smiled at Dan's wanting to help her friends. And Celestia agreed. "All you have to do is have spike send me a letter when you are on your way and I will tell the guards to let you in the city and to bring you to the castle." Dan thanked her. "So since it is only noon, Flutter Shy did you still want help with those reptiles?" Flutter Shy smiled and nodded. "Good then let us go. Apple Jack I will help you tomorrow morning if that is alight. The Rarity we can talk shop in the afternoon. Then the next morning we can party Pinkie. Then I will race Dash to the edge of the city on my way out of town. oh and Twi if you need anything I can talk to you later about it. Sound good to you all?"

They all nodded so Dan got up to leave. Dan turned to Luna and Celestia. "Ladies, until we meet again in a short time. Though in some cases not short enough." Dan turned to Luna when he said the last part. He then turned and walked out of the library with Flutter Shy close behind him. Dash couldn't resist getting in a last word to embarrass Luna. "I'm telling you he is in to you big time!" Lune puffed up at her. "I am sure you are mistaken Rainbow Dash. Besides nothing can come of it anyway…" Luna said the last part dis-heartedly and Dash knew she said the wrong thing.


	6. Helping Round Town

**Chapter 5: Helping Round Town**

Dan walked next to Flutter Shy and talked to her about the reptiles that were giving her troubles. When they got back to her cottage Dan asked where the snakes were. She showed Dan where the reptiles were. "Here they are. They are the only animals that won't listen to me." Dan smiled and walked right up to the group of snakes. There were both venomous and non-venomous snakes. There was even a rattle snake that was blaring a warning. Dan ignored it and laid down feet away from the creatures. "Hello friends. I hear you are not getting along with Flutter Shy. May I ask why?"

Dan expected to need a translator to understand them, but he understood them like he did his pony friends. "SSShhee exxxxpectsss usss to eat leavesss like the resst of her animalsss! We are ssnakess! We eat rodentss!" Dan nodded knowingly. "Got it. So may I suggest something?" the snake nodded. "Why don't you compromise and go eat rodents that are not her friends, like the ones in town or in the forest. Then you can act like you eat some of the leaves here. That way everyone is happy." The snakes calmed down and started talking it over. And agreed to Dan's idea, then slithered off to eat.

"Where are they going? No not the forest!" Dan stopped Flutter Shy before she could follow them. "They will be alright. They are going hunting. Unfortunately they cannot live on leaves like the other animals. they must eat meat, like rodents. I know you don't like the idea, but it is nature. So let them go and eat the rodents that are not nice or tame and the ones that torture the town. Then they will be well fed and the town happier. If you let them do that then they have given me their word they will listen to you and stop trying to eat your friends here."

Dan was right about her not liking the idea, but she went with it if it would make everyone happy. Dan turned to look around and saw something that made him jump with joy. "COOL! You have a komodo dragon!" Dan quickly walked over to it and was met with a nasty response. The massive lizard snapped its jaw at him, making him move back out of reach. "I wouldn't get close to him. He used to be so nice, but now he is the meanest animal on my land. I just don't know what happened to him." Dan smiled and walked forward again. "I will figure this out."

Dan laid down a few feet away from the lizard and just stared at him. the lizard stared back. "So what the hay is your problem?" the lizard snarled. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am the king of these animals! none will challenge me!" Dan could see him wince when he talked. Dan smiled. "Fine king, I will challenge you! And get rid of that pain in your mouth at the same time!" Dan jumped up and charged the lizard. "What!?" before the lizard could react Dan brought his hoof down and punched the lizard square in the mouth hard. There was a horrified gasp from behind Dan as a couple of brown teeth went flying.

The lizard lay on the ground dazed from the attack. Dan stood over him and placed the same hoof on his chest. "One do you give in? and two does your mouth feel better?" the "King" new he had been beaten and caved before Dan. "Yes! I am sorry for how I acted! And yes my mouth actually feels a lot better minus being sore. Now if you wouldn't mind getting off of me I would like to apologize to Flutter Shy." Dan nodded and back up to let the lizard up. the lizard then got up and ran to Flutter Shy and hugged her. "Why did you do that!? And why did it work?" was all Flutter Shy could ask.

Dan smiled. "He got to big for his britches because of a few rotten teeth. They caused him pain and to make him think he couldn't be beaten cause he was used to pain. I just got rid of the teeth and showed him that he wasn't the king around here. I may have had to hit him and I am sorry you had to see that, but it was for the right reason. I hope you can forgive me." She smiled back at him. "Yes I forgive you. I couldn't have done that, and if that was what he needed than thank you." Dan nodded. "Anyone else I can help with?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment, but if there is I will let you know." Dan nodded. "Good, then do you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight since it is late already." She smiled and nodded. "It is the least I can do after you helped me with this one and the other snakes." Dan thanked her and the two went to the cottage to sleep.

Dan got up early the next morning and headed to sweet apple acres. He met up with Apple Jack. "Sorry I am late! I almost slept in. so what is first?" Apple Jack turned to see Dan coming up to her. She smiled and greeted him. "Hey sugar cube, for a minute there I thought you weren't coming. Let's buck some trees first." Dan agreed and followed her into the fields. She shows him how to do it then it came time for him to try. "Here goes nothing!" Dan rose both hooves off the ground and bucked with all his strength. What happened next was a surprise to them both.

When Dan's hooves hit the tree the tree cracked and started to split. Dan stopped just before it cracked in two and fell on him. The tree was still standing, but had Dan's hoof prints imprinted on it. The tree no longer had apple on it, or many leaves after the hit. "Woah! That is one heck of a kick you got there!" Dan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I didn't know I was that strong. In my world I am utterly weak. I will be a lot more careful next time." She laughed it off and Dan moved to a new tree.

"Ok let me try one hoof this time." This time Dan used only about half his strength and only one hoof. It worked like a charm. All the apples where out of the tree, and no damage to the tree! "That's more like it." Dan looked at Apple Jack who looked impressed. "You did what I can do with two hooves with only one. You are might strong there sugar cube." Dan smiled and the two worked till noon. Then the pair stopped and went to eat lunch. After that Dan was on his way to Rarity's shop. "Time for some fashion!"

Dan entered the shop and called for Rarity who didn't keep him waiting. To her he was still royalty and she needed to be a proper mare around him. "Hello darling. So what were you thinking of?" Dan rubbed his chin as he thought it out. "How about just a simple Black vest and maybe a blue shirt to match my hair?" Dan surprised Rarity with his decent choice in attire. "Very well I will need your measurements so I can get started, though I might make a few changes to the design we talked about before." Dan smiled and walked over to the fitting area. "You are the maker so what you think works I will go with."

A few hours later Dan walked out of Rarity's shop with a new black vest and Dark blue shirt with gems on them. The gems were strategically placed to make it look more regal. Dan thought it was a bit over the top but liked it all the same. He wore it through town to show off Rarity's work. He was asked about it and told them where to go. He was used to being asked questions by now. He was an oddity in this world. Dan found himself at the library about 4:30 in the afternoon. So he decided he could have that talk with Twi.

Dan walked in and was greeted by Spike. "Hi Dan what brings you here? And nice suit!" Dan smiled. "Thanks Rarity made it and she does some real good work. no wonder you are smitten with her. And I'm here to see if Twi wanted to talk before I go to meet the princesses tomorrow." Spike looked worried. "How do you know that? You didn't tell her did you!?" Dan raised his hoof to calm the baby dragon. "I know cus of the show, and no I didn't tell her. It is not my place to. It is yours and you should tell her. So is Twi here?"

Dan's question was answered by a voice coming from the top of the stairs. "Yes I am here. And I am glad you are as well. I wanted to ask more about the portal that brought you here. And what you know of magic." Dan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hate to tell ya but I know nothing of magic. Heck I can't even use my wings yet. I didn't even know I had the things until Apple Jack looked at me funny and Mac brought me a mirror. Half the time I can't even feel them let alone remember they are there."

This made Twi even more confused about Dan. "How is that possible? They are a part of you so you should at least know they are there." Dan shrugged. "I am not fully used to this body yet. So to me they are not yet a true part of me. They are only there for the looks so far. I can move the wings and I kinda know the science behind flight. I just haven't figured it out yet. And humans know almost nothing of true magic. So I have no clue of where to start learning that." Twi was starting to get lost in thought. Then she went and got a strange machine.

"Ok I am going to run a couple of tests to see if you are actually capable of using magic at all." Dan agreed and went with it. The results blew Twi away. "How can this be!?" Dan tried to look but she was pacing so he couldn't get a good look. "Ok you are gonna drive me up a wall! What is it that is so socking?" Twi levitated the results over to Dan and he took them in his hooves. Dan frowned. "Ok so now tell me what I am looking at please." Twi turned to him with a worried look. "The amount of magic you hold in your body is off the charts!"

"Not even Celestia has that much power in her body! It should be tearing you apart from the inside out! But you are in perfect health. And your mane isn't even flowing. That would usually release extra magic from the body, but yours just stays in your body. How is this possible?" Dan just countered with an argument of his own. "How was I turned from a human to a pony in the first place, let alone an alicorn?" Twi stopped in her tracks. "Good point. But I am sending this to the princesses anyway."

She did and then did a few more test on Dan until he made her stop. "Since it is late and I have no arrangement on where to sleep tonight do you mind if I just crash here on the floor?" Twi yawned and told him he could. Then the two settled down for a good night's rest. Dan slept well, that is until an enthusiastic Pinkie Pie started to jump around him telling him to get up or he would be late to her party. "Ok ok I'm up. I'm moving. Let's go party!"

Pinkie introduced Dan to may Ponies that he already recognized. He was glad to meet them in person all the same. Dan ate many sweets that were new to him, but he liked them all. He was glad that his taste in food changed with his body. He tried alittle of everything. He tried new dances and games as well as the food. He showed off a few moves never seen in Equestria before that got a lot of attention. The big hit was the moon walk. It took Dan some practice with his new four feet to get it right, but when he did it went over great.

The party lasted till noon. Then as the ponies left the party they said by to Dan like they were all old friends. Dan liked being in this place of friendship and happiness. Then it came time to get ready for his foot race to the edge of town against not only Dash, But now Apple Jack had decided to join in the fun. The three fastest foot racers going head to head. it was an activity that many had come to see. The streets were lined with ponies waiting to watch the race. Dan, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash took their places on the starting line.

Twilight was going to be the ref of the race. She would start the race then teleport to the ending line to see the finish. "Alright the rules are simple. No wings and no cheating, just run as fast as you can and have fun!" Twi raised a flag and walked to the side. "Ready! On your marks! Get set! GO!" All three were off in a flash. Rainbow had a slight lead at first, at least until Dan kicked it into high gear. He had a new power behind his legs and he was going to use it to its fullest. Dan started to pull ahead. This made the other two try even harder.

But at the end of the race Dan was ahead by and entire body length. With Dash coming in second and Apple Jack barely behind her. All three were breathing heavily but were happy with the race. "Nice going there sugar cube!" Dash nodded. "Ya you sure are fast. But next time we race it is in the sky!" the three laughed. Then Dan stood tall and waked to Twi. "Can you have Spike send that letter now? I will just leave from here." Twi nodded but then stopped. "How are you going to get there? You are surely not walking the whole way."

Dan smiled and flapped his wings. "Not the whole way, just part. I am going to try out flying after I rest up from the race." Twi nodded and told spike to send the letter. There was a flash of green flames and Dan headed off in the direction of Canterlot. After a short time he started to try and fly. It didn't take him long to figure it out and soon he was flying like a pro. "Now I know I am going to like flying! Ok time to go see Luna again. And Celestia…" Dan really didn't care to see Celestia again, he just wanted to see Luna.


	7. A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome**

Dan was flying along and saw a pond come into view at the edge of a forest. 'I do probably smell from all the work and no shower. Why don't I clean up so I look presentable when I arrive?' Dan dove for the pond. He made himself as stream line as possible, so when he hit the water he would go right in without being hurt. Dan hit the water like a pro diver. He went under the water and spun to get as clean as possible. Dan then used his wings to get himself to the serfus. He tried to fly right out of the water but found it impossible.

"Not enough air lift, besides my wings are heavy with water." Dan then proceeded to pony paddle to the shore. He got out of the water, spread his wings and shook like a dog. He found this to be a good way to dry off. He flapped his wings and shook them to dry them. Then when he thought he looked presentable he took off for his destination once again.

Dan saw the train entrance into Canterlot come into view. Then he saw a walking path with another guarded entrance to the side. "That's my way in I guess." Dan descended slowly so he wouldn't be taken as an attacker. He landed and approached the gate officer. "Halt who goes there?" Dan stopped and stood tall. "My name is Dan, and Celestia should have sent word of my arrival." The pony looked over some paperwork and shook his head. "I am sorry for the inconvenience but you are not on my list so I cannot let you in."

Dan frowned, but then a flash of green flame appeared in front of the officer. He read the note that appeared. "Scratch that. Here is the letter now. I will let you in right away." Dan smiled happily and started walking to the entrance eager to get in. "Thank you! And have a nice day!" As Dan walked close to the entrance it opened. He unfortunately was not looking where he was going yet, because of him looking back at the officer. If he had looked forward he would have stopped in time.

On the other side of the gate was an enthusiastic Luna who had just asked the officer on the inside to open the entrance. She had also turned to thank the officer as she walked forward. Dan and Luan turned their heads at the same time. This led to their heads meeting in the middle. Dan's horn and snout bumped into Luna's horn and snout. the two stop and backed up in surprise. "I am sorry! Wait? Luna? What are you doing here? Oh snap are you alright? Im so sorry I should have been looking where I was going!"

Luna was just as surprised to see Dan standing there, and as guilty for the little run in. "It is alright Dan. I wasn't looking to where I was headed either. Otherwise one of us was sure to move or say something. As for why I am here it is you. My sister gave me the rest of the day off so I could show you around the city. And answer any questions you may have about it." Dan looked around to see a few guards at the ready and looking at him. 'Shit.' Luna had seen the same thing. "It is ok it was a small accident and all is well. You may return to your posts."

The guards did what they were told and Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that. For a second there I thought I was going to be attacked." Luna nodded and turned to walk into the city. "You might have been if that would have been worse. You may be an alicorn, but that doesn't mean the guards are loyal to you as well." Dan nodded. "And that is a good thing. I only want loyal friends not servants or guards." Dan lowered his voice and gained a funny tone. "Besides I might be an enemy invader, or worse! A jerk to you or Celestia! That would be a true crime." This made Luna giggle.

"Yes that would be, but I don't think you need to worry about that at this rate." Dan smiled and stood tall. "I am glad. It would hurt me worse than you if I were to hurt you in any way." Luna smiled but looked away from him. "Ya literally because you would be the one attacked." Dan smiled at this. "Ya and you know what I really meant. So where are we going on this tour?" Luna giggled once again and then started to point out places and things to see. It took the pair an hour before they arrived at the castle gates. And Dan was floored by its massive size and beauty.

"Man this is cool! And pretty! But it still has nothing on you, but still looks good." Dan was standing just inside the gates looking around in amazement. Luna rolled her eyes at his comment. "Is there anything that does have something on me?" She was met by an answer she didn't expect. "Nothing that I know of just yet, but who knows. Come on lets go look around!" She had to gallop to catch up to a wondering Dan. 'At least he is honest to some point.' She showed him around the grounds until they came upon the maze.

"This is the maze, but I wouldn't go in there." Dan frowned. "Aw why not? Is Discords spell still on the place?" She was surprised at Dan's guess. "Not completely but he does like to mess with those who go into it." Dan raised an eyebrow at this. "Wait? So he is not frozen in stone? Does that mean he has been rehabilitated by Flutter Shy already?" Luna nodded. "Wow your knowledge of what has happened here is pretty impressive." Dan thanked her and they started the tour once again. But Dan had to think it. 'That means that I may know the future as well because Twi doesn't have her wings yet.'

The next part of the tour was the inside of the castle. It was even bigger looking on the inside. Luna showed Dan the kitchen, dining room, where the princesses and Discords rooms were, then they came to the throne room. Dan and Luna had not run into many guards along the tour until they entered the throne room. There were mixed reaction when Dan walked into the room. Some guards stood at attention while others bowed, while some saluted. Dan just looked around. "Wow Luna they sure do respect you." Luna shook her head.

"That is all for you, not me. They all know not to do that for me." Dan stopped in his tracks. "Ok then." Dan raised his voice. "Please treat me as any other guest that shows up here. I am not royalty and don't want to be treated as such. Please spread the word. And thank you but adees." Dan then continued on up to the throne where Celestia was sitting on her throne, and then Dan saw something that made him laugh. It was Discord in his cloud hemic next to the throne. Dan couldn't help but laugh at the site. This made Discord turn to look at him.

"So you are the new alicorn I have heard so much about. And what's so funny?" Dan stopped laughing and nodded. "I am sorry, I mean no dis respect. It is just cool and kinda funny to see you and your hemic in person. And right next to the throne, it is just funny." Discord smiled. "I can see you like this chaotic state as much as I do. Nice to meet you to." Dan nodded. "Ya I do, but I can tell that the royal sisters don't find it so amusing. And I say that because of the look they are giving us." Discord laughed. "Ya they can be real sticks in the mud when it comes to decor."

Dan laughed again. "Oh well gotta give it to them that they are trying to uphold a look of royalty not one of a bum." Discord turned in his hemic wrong to look at Dan in reaction but ended up on the floor. This made the three alicorns snicker. "Why don't you have a sense of humor?" Dan nodded in response. Then Celestia broke in the conversation before the two boys could go at it. "I see you are feeling at home here already. So has Luna shown you everything you have wanted to see?" Dan nodded. "Yes and then some, all except one thing."

Celestia looked to her sister who looked confused and shrugged. "And what would that be?" Dan smirked. "Where I will be staying." Luna face hoofed. "I knew we were missing something. I will take you there next after I raise the moon." Dan laughed lightly. "It is no big deal Luna. A simple mistake. But can I watch you raise the moon? I have wanted to see that for a while. I have seen Celestia raise the sun on the show but not you the moon. It would be a real treat and honor if I could." Luna smiled, blushing a little, and nodded.


	8. The First Night At The Castle

**Chapter 7: The First Night At The Castle**

No one had ever asked to watch her raise the moon before. Then Dan asked even more from her. "And if I can watch you paint the night sky after would be truly amazing. And I have a few questions to ask about how you do it. That is if you don't mind me asking." Luna shook her head. "no I don't mind at all. But why?" Dan smiled brightly. "That's easy to answer. It is because, as I said before, I prefer the night and think its beauty is unmatched by all but its ruler. I think it is amazing that anypony can create such a master piece."

Luna was blushing at all the compliments. No one had ever said such nice things about her night. She could tell that she had finally met a pony with the same love and appreciation for the night that she had. "It would be my pleasure to show you my art, and answer any questions you have. But we must go now or we will be late for the moon to rise." Dan nodded. "Lead the way my lady. May I ask where we are going through?" Luna turned to walk away. "The top balcony of the castle. It is the easiest place for me to raise the moon from."

Dan nodded. "is it the one with the telescope? And if you don't mind me asking, are we going there because you are still not up to full power or just cus you don't want to waist the energy?" Luna lowered her head. "A little of both honestly. It isn't easy moving the moon and me not being at my full power doesn't help. I am not as gifted with moving the great bodies as my sister." Dan gave a huff of argument. "That is not true. I doubt that you would have a cutey mark in raising the moon and decorating the night if you were not the one that was best at it. Your sister might be able to try it, but it was never as pretty as the night you create. "

Luna looked back at Dan and saw he was serious about what he was saying. This cheered her up and made her want to raise the moon and make the most beautiful night sky she could. The two arrived on the balcony shortly after Dan finished his argument. Luna told Dan to stand back. Luna closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing white. Luna then rose onto her back legs and raised her head. Her horn was glowing and the moon rose with her horn. The moon rose until it was high in the sky. Dan just watched on in utter amazement.

Luna went back onto all fours and her eyes stopped glowing. "There's the moon, now it's time for the rest of the sky." Luna's mane stretched out and into the sky. She used it like a paint brush to paint all the stars, constellations, and other bodies in the sky at night. After a few minuets the sky was a brilliant master piece. Luna called back her mane and dared a look at Dan. She was surprised to see him looking up in amazement and he was utterly ecstatic. "Wow!" was all Dan had to say to make it all worth while.

"I said it before and I will say it again. You are amazing at what you do! It's amazing Luna! And even more beautiful than I thought it could be!" Luna started to blush once again at Dan's shower of compliments. 'He really does like it. He actually likes my night.' Dan was still looking up at the sky when he heard something that made him look at Luna worried. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong? If I did I will take it back, just tell me why you are crying. I will try and make it better best I can."

"No, don't take any of it back. You didn't say anything wrong. You said everything I have always wanted to hear about my night. And I thank you for that. All I ever wanted was to have someone love my night like you seem to. it's all I could ever ask for. So don't apologize." Dan smiled now knowing that they were tears of happiness, not tears of sadness. "I am glad you liked what I said, because I meant every word. And I am not sorry I love the night, nor that I kinda shun the day. I have nothing against your sister. I just like your art and beauty much more."

Luna was looking at Dan like he had two heads. "Ok what did I say this time?" Luna shook her head. "I have never heard anyone shun the day before. I have never even said it aloud, besides when I was…" Dan gave her a heartened smile. "Nightmare Moon? And that is because you are scared to be her again. So you don't let yourself feel anything like it again. It is ok to feel it, the trick is to not let it take control of you. Feel what you want and need to, just don't become those feelings and you will be fine."

Luna started to cry once again. "That's the point! I have already become those feelings. So I know I can do it again, and that is what I fear." Dan frowned and then did something that made Luna flinch. Dan walked over and draped his wing over her, and pulled her close. "We all have our demons, just some are worse than others. And we all fail against them at least once. Even your sister can't say she hasn't. no one is perfect, not even you or your sister. So it is normal to fear them and even lose to them. As long as you win in the end, that is all that matters."

Luna leaned her head into Dan's shoulder to cry. "How can you be so wise?" Dan laughed. "I am not. I just speak from experience and from my heart. In my world there is a saying that goes along the lines of "Those who are smart are not wise, those who are wise are smart. Those that speak from the mind are smart, those that speak from the heart are wise." So I guess in a way I guess I am, but to me I'm just speaking from where it counts." Luna looked up at him with a smile. "Well to me you are wise." Dan hugged her tight. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"So what is next in your nightly routine?" Luna shook her head. "I don't know. Most of the time I just wonder around the castle or the town until morning." Dan removed his wing from around Luna and stood up. "Then let's go wander! Where shall we go tonight?" Luna was surprised that Dan would want to spend more time with her. She thought he just wanted to see her make the night and then was going to go to bed. But he chose to stay up with her even after she had cried on him. 'Why is he being so kind? And how long will it last?'

The kindness and wanting to spend time with Luna lasted all night, and all the way until the sun rose in the morning. At that point both Dan and Luna were exasughested from a long and fun night, so they both went to their rooms to sleep.


	9. Discord's Maze

**Chapter 8: Discord's Maze**

Dan approached the maze that was on the castle grounds. He had been asked to find Discord by Celestia, and told to start his search there. Dan stopped at the entrance and yelled in. "Yo Discord! Are you in there?" There was a sound that sounded like a yawn and moving around. "Ya what would you want bad enough to wake me up?" Dan just shook his head. "Celestia wants to see you in the throne room." There was a mumble that Dan couldn't make out.

"Tell her I will show up after my nap." There was another yawn. "Aw come on. I know you don't want to keep your lady waiting!" There was a scuff from inside. "I don't know what you are talking about dear boy. And if you want me to come out come and get me. If you can get past my traps and find me then I will leave. If you give up I stay." Dan smiled. "I like a good challenge, so make it interesting." Dan walked into the maze with his head held high.

"So what is with you and the sun princess?" Discord gave and annoyed grumble. "I wouldn't worry about things that there is nothing to. I would worry about what is in this maze more right now." With that Dan heard something to his left and used his wings to jump back just in time to doge a piece of hedge flying his way. then the entire maze started to move and shift. Now Dan was looking at a dead end. "I must have hit a nerve for you to switch things up all a sudden. And now this is going to be interesting."

Dan continued walking in the maze dodging objects and beating up any fake monsters that Discord made appear. "Why don't you use your magic to defeat those monsters instead of beating them up?" Discord asked this as Dan finished punching another Diamond dog. "I will tell you that if you answer my question about you and Celestia." There was a huff. "I wouldn't tell you if I could. And I can't because there is nothing going on there." Dan rolled his eyes. "You know for a lord of chaos you are a bad lire. I have seen how you two act around each other."

"You two spend more time together than any others I know. That and the dumb happy smiles you give each other, it is not hard to see. Even me and Luna don't spend that much time together, and you can see that I like her. Speaking of which, I notice that you two are closer when she isn't around. So why don't you want Luna to know?" Discord had a look of utter surprise. He didn't know Dan was so observant, or could connect dots so well. 'Shoot he is good.'

"if what you think was true, then we might hide it from her so that she did not feel any more lonely." Dan interrupted. "Ok so if we are going to do the stupid theoretical crap, then theoretically how long has this been going on?" Discord gave a snort. "Long enough." Dan smiled. "Ok so you hide it to spare Luna's feelings, but why have you tried to hide it from me? It is not like I can't keep a secret. As you can see I have kept it so far. Besides I think you two make a nice pair."

"Wait! What?" Dan had to stop and laugh at Discord's reaction. "What is so surprising? The stuck up princess and the crazy fun lord of chaos. They seem to equal each other out. Besides I know that Celestia likes a little chaos anyway. Just look at what she did and said at the Gala to Twi and her friends." Dan could just imagine Discord's jaw drop. "So to me it really isn't that hard to see you two being good for each other. You making her have fun, and her giving you boundaries." Dan rounded the next corner to see Discord standing in the middle with a look of utter confusion.

"Wait so you knew, and like the idea, and kept it quiet anyway?" Dan nodded triumpfintly. "Ya I am smarter than I look. And can see things others cant. And as for the answer to your question. I beat them up because I don't know how to use any magic. Humans know nothing of real magic. So I have no clue how to start trying. I just got good at flying and that took a while." Discord smiled. "Ok then you need a teacher, like maybe say, Luna?" Dan had the same devious smile that Discord had.

"Now we are heading somewhere. And literally, you should have been with your lady a while ago." Discord looked up to the castle and saw Celestia looking down at him from the window. "My boy I think you are right." Dan looked up and saw the same thing he had. "Ya and I think you're in deep trouble my friend." The two laughed and Discord lowered his spell on the maze. Then the two flew up to the castle.


	10. Learning New Things

**Chapter 9: Learning New Things**

Discord entered the throne room with Dan following behind with a grin. "Hello my dear, I hear you wanted to see me?" Celestia looked surprised that Discord called her that with Dan next to him. "Did I miss the part where we decided to tell him? and who else have you told?" Dan chimed in before Discord could get himself into more trouble. "He didn't tell me, I figured it out for myself. He just verified it in the maze with how he acted when I confronted him." Celestia looked to Discord who nodded. "I was just as surprised as you are my dear."

Dan stood there proud of his skills of deduction. "And I already know not to tell Luna, though I think you should. She would be happy for you, though I can see her getting lonelier, so I won't tell her. Besides that is your job as her sister to break the news to her." Celestia nodded. "Thank you for understanding, and I will tell her when the time is right." Then Discord spoke up. "I did find out something that will need to be fixed soon though. And your sister could help with it."

Dan looked at Discord with a grin. He knew what the chaos king was up to. Celestia just looked at him wearily. "And what is that?" Discord pointed to Dan. "He has no clue how to use any magic, and Luna can always use practice. So what better way to help them both, than make her teach him?" Celestia's eyes were big with surprise as she turned to Dan who shrunk back slightly. "Is this true? How have you went all this time without using magic? Especially with your amount of power?"

Dan looked up. "I take it Twi sent the test results to you?" She nodded and Dan groaned. "My mind is still mainly human so I have no clue how to use magic. Beside I haven't needed it yet." Celestia was surprised and this made her think that Discord might be right about having Luna teach him and soon. "Fine I will talk to my sister later and ask her if she will be willing to teach you. Unless you would prefer me to ask Twilight to help instead." Discord and Dan answered in unison. "No Luna will work!"

Dan gave a sheepish smile while Discord just started walking away. Celestia giggled and stepped on Discords tail to make sure he didn't get away. "If you feel so strongly on the matter I will make sure Luna is the one to help you. Now run along and I will talk to her later. Not you Discord." Dan smiled. "Busted!" Dan then turned and ran out of the room while Celestia turned to Discord. "What would you be planning in that head of yours?" Discord just smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about dear. I am just trying to help Dan out." Celestia frowned. "With what?"

Luna came into the throne room an hour later after being called by her sister. Luna didn't know what she had been called for but she was told it was important. "Yes sister what is it you need me for?" Celestia looked up from the paperwork she was doing to see her sister with a worried look. "Dear sister this is nothing to worry about. I simply had a request for you to do something." Luna relaxed a bit knowing it wasn't anything big. "What is your request sister?"

"You may not know this but Dan does not know anything of how to use magic. I was just informed of this earlier today. We can not allow an alicorn to not know how to use magic. So someone must teach him. I was wodering if you would be willing to teach him. I have my hands filled with work and Twilight is busy with helping her friends. It would be good practice for you also. And he asked for you to help him in person. I told him I would ask you." Luna was listening intently until the last part ccame up. that was when her mind stopped.

"Why did he ask for me to teach him? wouldn't he rather have a pony that is better with magic than I am to help him?" Celestia shook her head. "Who better to teach him than someone that is also learning." Luna was blushing slightly when she nodded. "Ok I will help him. just let me know when he wants to start." Dan had walked in the room and was standing behind Luna when she said this. "As soon as possible would be nice." Luna jumped into the air and screamed.

"How dare you sneak up on a princess!" Dan just laughed. "I am sorry Luna I thought you heard me come in and knew I was there." Luna snorted at Dan. "Just for that we start now! let us go to the training room." Luna marched off in a huff with a happy Dan following her. Dan found himself looking at Luna's cutey mark, and the rest of her flank. Dan was enjoying watching her walk. Watching her hips sway from side to side was hypnotizing. That was until Luna looked Back and saw where he was looking.

Luna stopped, turned and put a hoof against Dan's chest in one quick movement. "Where you just looking at my flank!?" Dan went even redder than normal. "I..uh…shit… I am not going to lie to you Luna. Yes I was, and I was enjoying the view." Dan said this matter of factly and was met with a slap across the face. Dan couldn't help but smile after. "Why are you smiling!?" Dan laughed. "I can't help it. I deserved that totally. And I hate to actually say this, because of how cheesy it is, but your even cute when you are mad."

Luna slapped him again and turned to walk off. Dan just trotted up next to her. "There now I can't look at your flank just your eyes. Is that better?" Luna nodded but didn't answer. The pair reached the training room shortly after Dan was caught. "Tell me how you were able to help Twilight and her friends without magic." Dan could tell Luna was still mad at him so he decided to be serious. "I talked to animals to help Flutter Shy. Though I could understand them just like I can you, which was weird."

Luna nodded. "That is because you were using magic to do so. Though you didn't seem to know it. Continue." Dan nodded. "I helped buck trees with Apple Jack, though I almost broke one tree in half." Luna nodded once again. "You must have let magic flow into your muscles and that made you stronger. though you still didn't know you did it? That is unusual, but continue." Dan nodded. "Then I got a vest from Rarity, then partied with Pinkie, both of which I didn't do anything unusual. Then Twi did her test and I beat Rainbow in a foot race."

"Wait you beat Rainbow Dash in a foot race?" Dan nodded. "Ya and I had almost a full body length on her. If I am catching on, then I must have had help from magic to help me run faster." Luna nodded. "Good conclusion." Dan smiled. "Thanks, I try to catch on quick. May I ask if you saw the test results that were from Twi's test?" Luna nodded. "Yes and it showed you have more magic in your body than even my sister. That must be why you could do those things without knowing you were using magic in the first place."

"Your body has so much pent up that instead of releasing the extra into your mane, like me and my sister, that it seeps into your body to make it stronger." Dan nodded at the conclusion. "Would make sense since I was never this strong in my world, and how I can keep using my strength well after I should be worn out." Luna agreed. "So show me your strength." Dan decided to freak out Luna once again. He walked over to Luna and place a hoof under her chest and lifted her off the ground.

After some flailing around Dan put her back down. "You are really light." Luna huffed at him. "Thank you I watch my figure, but don't ever pick me up again!" Dan laughed but agreed. "So what is the first thing I need to know about using magic?" Luna thought for a second before she answered. "You need a lot of concentration. Then focus. Then a goal in mind. Then you need to picture that goal being done. So why don't you try lavation?" Dan smiled and pointed his horn at Luna. "Not me! Try that dummy over there."

Dan smiled, laughed, and nodded. Dan turned to the dummy and focused on it. The dummy started to raise in the air, then shot up into the celling. "Ok so I am glad I didn't try and lift you first." Luna nodded. "Me two, now try and focus a little less energy into it to keep it steady." Dan did as instructed and kept the dummy at whatever height Luna told him to. the two worked like this for a couple of hours. Starting with the easy stuff and working their way up. Luna wore out before Dan did, so he kept going and let her rest.

After Dan finally wore himself out they decided to stop and go eat dinner. On the way to the dining room Dan made sure to walk next to Luna and not behind her. For fear of getting caught looking at her flank again. "You are a faster learner than I thought you would be. And you definitely do have more magic and stamina than I do." Dan shook his head. "I learned form you that is why I learned quickly. And you will get there without a doubt."

"I am glad someone has faith in me. But I still doubt I will be as strong as you any time soon." Dan frowned and shook his head. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, as long as you don't stop trying." Luna looked at him like he was a wise teacher. "I guess you are right. Thank you for that. Oh it is time to raise the moon! I must go, excuse me!" Dan was going to ask if he could join her again, but she was gone before he could. "Darn. Oh well there will be plenty more nights to watch her raise the moon." Dan walked to the throne room to see if Discord wanted to talk, or just to wait for Luna.


	11. A Dragon Distraction

**Chapter 10: A Dragon Distraction**

Dan spent the next month training it early afternoon training with Discord in the Maze. Then in late afternoon till moon rise training with Luna. Then talking with Luna until they went to bed. Dan kept the training with Discord a secret from Luna because he wanted to surprise her some time with his new tricks. Dan would soon have that chance, though he wouldn't expect it coming.

Dan came running into the throne room and slid to a stop. All Dan saw was Discord in his hemic. Discord looked up at Dan with a look of "What are you doing?" Dan just walked up to him. "Where are the girls? I need to speak to them now!" Discord shrugged. "Celestia is in a bath I think and Luna.. went to think by herself in the Everfree forest. Why?" Dan's eyes went wide. "no. Get Celestia now! Tell her there are four full grown dragons in Everfree! They were headed this way when I saw them land! That means Luna is in danger!" With that Dan turned and ran out of the castle and took to the air.

Dan had become a fast flyer because of racing Dash and the training with Discord. He was thankful that he was faster than before. He would need all the speed he could muster to get to Luna in time to make sure she was safe. Dan was flying over Everfree forest when he saw a bolt of black archaic magic. "There she is! And it looks like they found her first! I just hope I am not too late!" Dan kicked it up a notch because of the fear of Luna getting hurt.

Luna had three dragons at bay with her magic. But one had snuck around behind her. It seemed that she only thought there were three dragons she had to fight. The lone dragon had snuck up close enough to reach out and snap his jaws to end Luna. The dragon stood up and snapped his head forward. Luna turned at the noise to see her doom coming at her at a speed she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes and waited for her end. But instead there was a large thud and the sound of magic being fired off in quick attacks. She opened her eyes to see Dan on the dragons head shooting off laser beams.

Dan had saw the dragon closing in and used his body as an anvil, and dropped out of the sky at full speed. He hit the dragon right on the top of his head, causing the dragon's head to be smashed against the ground. There was enough force to knock the dragon out in seconds. Then Dan used his magic to create laser beams and shot them at the other dragons who were now dumbfounded at what had just happened. Dan got a lucky shot to the side of one of the others head. This knocked him out as well. Then Dan jumped in front of Luna and spread his wings to look more threatening.

"Stay behind me Luna, I got these losers!" Luna was surprised and annoyed at what Dan had done. He was trying to protect her like she was his filly or something. "No! I was handling this myself just fine! You must have seen me holding them at bay on my own!" Dan turned slightly to look at her without taking an eye off the dragons who were now starting to recover from the surprise attack. "I saw you holding off three, barely, and almost about to be eaten by a fourth." Luna's ears fell at this. Dan had never spoken to her like that, and the worst part was he was right.

Dan turned to face the last two dragons just in time to put up a shied spell to keep the two alicorns from being cooked by a double flame breath. Dan could feel the fire burning through his shield. He wasn't going to let Luna get hurt, or himself cooked. "I will not let you win!" Dan let loose with all his power and started to push back the flames. Luna just looked on as Dan fought to protect her with his life. the dragons stopped their attack and Dan's shield exploded. Dan stood there looking at the dragons with a look of hate. The dragons looked back with the same look. And that was when back up arrived on the scene.

Celestia Dropped out of the sky just like Dan had, right onto the top of the bigger dragon's head. then Dan looked up to see Discord snap his fingers and a cloud appear around the other dragon's head. "Hey what is gooooiing on?" then the dragon passed out and hit the ground with a thud. Dan smiled at the two new comers to the fight. "Thanks for showing up! And you had the same idea I did Celestia. Good job with the sleeping gas Discord!" Then Dan heard a huff from behind him and lowered his wings.

"Why are you all here?" Celestia spoke up. "Dan saw the dragon's land and came to tell me so we could act. Then Discord told him you were here. Dan thought you might be in trouble so he left first while Discord came and told me what was going on. We left right away. and I am glad to see you are alright sister. Good work Dan." Dan nodded. "Anything to protect the royal sisters." Dan then turned to the dragons. "Luna before you start yelling at me, let's get out of here before the ugly quartet wakes up for round two." Celestia and Discord nodded, and then Luna did as well. The four took off into the air.

When the group was a few hundred feet away a thought hit Dan. He stopped and hovered in midair. "Hold up. Discord can you get rid of our tracks? Like get rid of our magical and physical scents? That way they can't follow us to get revenge. Or take it out on any other pony's they would come across on the way to us." Discord nodded and snapped his fingures. "Good idea my boy. Now you are thinking like a real royal alicorn." Dan shook his head. "Not like a royal, like one who cares for others. I am still not worthy of the royal title." Dan and the group started flying off again.

Luna gave a huff, and Dan turned his head to look at her. "Ok you can start yelling at me now. you might want to start with "How dare you step in front of a Princess in a battle" or something like that." This made Luna even madder at Dan for not taking what she had to say seriously. "Fine you want to act like that you are right about not deserving the royal title! I thank you for stopping the dragon from eating me, and even for knocking the other out, even using that shield charm, but why did you try and stop me from fighting?"

Dan smiled slightly. "Because I saw you were getting tired from fighting them. You must have been at it for a few minutes before I got there. And I was fresh to the fight and had plenty of energy. So why should I make you fight when you had held them by yourself for so long. I didn't find it nesacery to let you fight and have the chance of getting hurt when I could fight and you would be safe." Luna didn't know how to answer that. "I still can't believe you would do such a stupid thing. And defy me like that!" Dan was starting to get annoyed with how he was being treated for saving Luna by the time Canterlot came into view.

Dan stopped in midair and turned on Luna. "That's it! I am sorry I stopped you from fighting. But I will not be sorry for saving and protecting the one that I care for! Whether you like it or not I would do it all again without hesitating! If you hate me for that then so be it. At least you are safe and still here so that the ones that care for you can still enjoy seeing you with them!" Dan turned and dived toward the entrance. He landed hard and waved his wing. The officer opened the door without waiting for the usual talking with Dan. He could see Dan wasn't in the mood to talk like he usually was. Dan walked through and then galloped to one place he knew not many would go looking for him.


	12. Angle With A Shotgun

**Chapter 11: Angel With A Shotgun**

Luna was just staring at the entrance where Dan had disappeared though. Celestia spoke up. "You shouldn't be so hard on him sister. He didn't do it because he didn't think you could handle yourself. He did it because he cares for you. I would have done the same thing. You would have been mad at me two, but you would have at least understood then. You didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. All you did was accuse him for belittling you. When what he did really did save you from harm."

Luna lowered her ears and head in shame. It was true. Dan saved her, and all she did was yell at him. She had thanked him slightly, but even that was so she could yell at him. And it wasn't a real thank you at all. She realized she had made a mistake with her reaction, and actions after that. "I have to find him and apologize." Luna flew forward to find where Dan had gone. While Celestia and Discord just went back to the castle.

Dan had run all the way to the library. He just flew over anypony that got in the way. He was there within minutes. Dan walked in and walked right past the librarian who for once stayed out of Dan's way. Usually the lavender earth pony liked to get in his way and flirt with him, but not today with the way he looked. She knew he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Dan walked to the top floor and grabbed a book he knew would calm him. it was the book that opened the show, the tale about the two sisters. Dan didn't know why but it always made him calm down to read it.

Dan just liked the story and seeing the old pictures. He especially liked the pictures of Nightmare moon. A part of him wished he could have met Luna when she was Nightmare moon. But he knew he would never get the chance, and if he did it would hurt Luna more than it was worth to see Nightmare moon. Dan was ignoring the outside world, and by that, he ignored everything outside his head and own thoughts. That was how Dan lost track of time. And an hour later didn't notice that Luna had walked in and asked if he was there. Nor did he hear the librarian tell her he was, but wasn't in a good mood.

Luna nodded. "I know. I am the one that made him that way." Luna then walked up to the top level to find Dan looking intently into an old book she recognized. 'Why is he reading that?' Luna walked up behind Dan and cleared her thought. Dan's ears perked but he didn't move or look up. "What are you here for? Come to finish yelling at me?" Dan closed the book, put it back on the shelf, and turned to walk away. Dan hadn't seen Luna flinch when Dan asked his question. Luna just shook it off and continued on with her mission.

"No I came for quite the opposite. I came to finally, and properly thank you for saving me." Dan stopped to listen. He turned his head to look at her and turned his ears to listen. He was going to give her the chance she didn't give him. "Ok. I am at least going to listen." Luna gave a small smile. "Thank you for listening to me. I realized I made a mistake in how I acted. And how I treated you after you saved me and tried to protect me. You did all that and all I did was attack you worse than those dragons."

Dan turned to look at her with a blank look. Luna was usually good at reading others, especially Dan, but this time his look was blank. She couldn't read what he was thinking so she continued. "I am sorry that I didn't see that all you were trying to do was keep me safe. My sister was right. She would have done the same thing, but I would have understood with her. I just never had anypony else act like that for me before. and for some reason I thought you were saying I couldn't do anything and that I needed protecting like I was a filly. Now I see that wasn't what you were trying to do at all."

Dan stood still and spoke with a monotone and dull voice. "Yes you were wrong. I was not protecting you because I didn't think you could handle it, or because you needed protecting like a filly. I did it because I care and wanted you to be safe. I would rather see myself hurt than you. And everyone needs someone to save or protect them some time. Otherwise none of us would need anypony else. But we need others to help us whether we like it or not. The tricky part is excepting the help when we need it or just when it comes."

Dan stood there looking at Luna, and Luna stood looking at him. Luna broke down first. She started to cry and laid down. Dan's hard look changed from one of blank indifference to one of pure concern. "Luna there is no need to cry. it was all forgiven and forgotten when you said you were sorry." Dan's tone had lightened enough to sound soft and caring. This though just made Luna cry more. "How can you forgive me just like that? After I was such a…" Dan but a hoof to her lips to stop her talking.

"I can forgive you for the same reason that I protected you. I care for you and want you to be happy and safe." Luna looked at Dan who was standing over her. Dan just smiled, and walked to her side. He laid next to her and draped his wing over her. 'This is the second time he has done that. What does this mean?' Dan just laid next to her. "Thank you Dan. This is the third time you have been there for me when I was weak." Dan smiled. "I will be your angel with a shotgun when ever you need me my princess." Dan rarely called her princess, he only did so to make her smile.

"Angel with a what?" Dan face hoofed. "It is an offensive weapon in my world. It shoots projectiles called bullets. And that saying is also the name of a song I used to listen to in my world." Luna nodded. "Oh, well thank you. I seem to need an angel like you more than I thought I would." Dan smiled at her kindly. "We all do. Sometimes just more than others." Dan heard the front door to the library open. He would have just thought it was another pony looking for a good book, if it wouldn't have been a group. That wouldn't have been so bad, until they asked if Luna was here and told the librarian to leave when she told them she was.


	13. A Nightmare Gone Right

**Chapter 12: A Nightmare Gone Right**

Dan had great hearing, even for an alicorn. And that was how Dan heard them searching for Luna before Luna did. When she did she turned to look. "Who is…" Dan had put a hoof to her mouth. "I don't know but go hide up in those shadows at the top of the shelves. They are looking for you, but I don't know why or who." Dan removed his wing and stood up. Luna got up and did as Dan told her. She was still able to turn into a shadow and hide like that, so she did. Dan flew up to the top of another shelf and waited for the ponies looking for Luna to reach them.

A gray unicorn came up the stairs. He had a gray purple mane and was not looking happy. "She has to be up here since she was not in the rest of the library. She shouldn't have heard us, and even if she did, it shouldn't have made her hide or flee. Where is Luna!?" Dan jumped down and landed in front of the new unicorn. The unicorn jumped back and prepared to fight, until he saw who his aponint was. He saw Dan and regained his composure. "Why hello prince Dan. You surprised me."

Dan gave him a grin. "Ya that was the point. Tell me who you are and why you are looking for Luna." Four more ponies had shown up by this point. Two were pegisi and the other two were unicorns. But they stood down at their leaders order. "My name is Nexus. It is nice to finally meet you. I am looking for Luna because she needs to come with me. I need her help with something." Dan could tell he was lying, though he was convincing. Dan gave a snort. "Cut the crap. Tell me the true reason and I might just help you. Or keep lying and I will take you to Celestia to sort this out."

Dan could see Nexus getting worried. 'Why does her hound have to be so protective?' Nexus sighed. "Fine. You want to know the truth. I will tell you it, and if you try and stop me you will be captured and held hostage until my plans come to their end." Dan smiled an evil smile. "Just try it. I like a good challenge. Now tell me!" Nexus did not waver this time. "We need that weakling to resurrect Equestria's one true queen! We, the children of the night, will bring back Nightmare moon! Now where is Luna?" Dan had to think fast.

Though part of him wanted to see that side of Luna, he knew it would destroy what was left of her. And he liked the true Luna way too much to let that happen. Dan remembered that Luna could still shape shift and a plan sprung into his head. He just hoped that Luna would catch on and was a good actress. Dan started to laugh. "You stupid little foal! Are you stupid enough to think that the queen could be gotten rid of so easily? Ha you are truly a foal. There is no Luna! That is just an act to get close to Celestia! And when she has the support and strength she will take the throne!"

Luna was shocked at what Dan was saying, but the last part made something click. 'I think I know where he is going with this.' Dan continued, while Nexus watched on. "The queen is lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike. The Luna you have seen is all an act so that Celestia does not get suspicious. So how many are you in number? Because the queen was waiting for an army." Nexus started to smile evilly. "We have 300 and counting. So if what you saw is true. Then where is the queen? And why is she hiding?" Dan just smiled back.

"Because, you foal, she had to make sure no one would interfere with her plans. She had to keep up the Luna act, which included hiding, so that no one would get wise to her plan. And as for why so long after she knew your plan. She had to know how serious you were, and that it wasn't a trick by Celestia. So how will you prove what you say is true?" Nexus smiled and motioned to the others. They brought forth a banner with the seal of Nightmare moon. Dan knew that seal had been sealed away, so they must be serious. "Fine work. You have proven yourself to me, but not to the queen."

Dan turned to where Luna was hiding and hoped she was getting his clues. "My queen, they have shown loyalty to you and your cause. Please come down and judge them yourself, if you see so fit." Luna came down and materialized in front of them. "What makes them worthy of my presence?" Luna was using her best imposing tone. Dan though it was quite convincing, but Nexus was going to make sure. "We have your true seal, and armor waiting for you. If you are the real Nightmare Moon that is." Dan stopped breathing and waited to see how Luna would react.

Luna without warning or hesitation transformed into Nightmare Moon in front of them. Then she whipped out her mane and snapped it on the ground at Nexus feet, making him jump back and bow. "You question your queen? And to not show proper respect is enough reason for me to fry you right here!" Nexus was shaking in fear along with the other ponies gathered on the top floor. Dan smiled and started to breath once again. Dan walked forward and bowed before speaking. "If what these foals say is true then you have your army. Shall we enact your plan?"

Luna turned to Dan and nodded. "Yes we shall number two." Dan smiled and bowed. He then turned to Nexus and the others who were still bowing. "Spread the word! We will strike at moon rise tonight! Get every member of the Children of the night and meet us at the castle gates for the attack! Now leave this place, prepare yourselves for battle, and let your queen get ready. Leave now so no one's alarms are raised. We cannot let the queen's plans be ruined. Now GO!" Nexus and the other got up and ran out of the library. They let the librarian go back in so that no one would be on edge.

Dan turned to Luna who had started to break down. She was still in her Nightmare disguise but was crying. "I can't believe there are ponies that want me to be her again. And after all I have done to make things better." Dan wasted no time with being at her side and having his wing over her once again. He watched as she changed back to herself. "You know everypony is different. And to be honest. If I didn't love the way you are like this, I just might want her back to. I love the night, and idea of one for eternity. I just know it can't happen. That and you were not happy like that."

"That is why I fight for you like this. Because it makes you happy. But now we need to alert Celestia to our plans or we could start a war." Luna looked at Dan. "What is the plan?" Dan smiled and spent the next half hour explaining it to Luna and writing it down in a letter at the same time. "Ok now I am going to send the librarian to give this to your sister." Dan got up and started to walk to the front desk. "I will be right back with my shotgun." This made Luna smile. Dan then walked to the front desk.

"Why hello Dan, may I help you?" Dan nodded. "Yes I have an urgent letter for Celestia, and I need you to go deliver it. I cannot due to the situation. So I need you to leave here now and take it to the castle. Tell the guards you have a message for the princess from me. Use my name and show them this seal. That will get you into see the princess. Tell her to read this immediately. It is of the up most importance. Can I count on you?" She nodded. "Good then take this now. Walk fast until the library is out of sight then run, run as fast as you can. Thank you for your help. Now I must ask you to go."

The librarian wasted no time in following Dan's orders. She walked fast until she couldn't see the library, then ran until she reached the front gates of the castle. A guard stopped her and asked what her business was. She showed him the seal and said it was an urgent letter for the princess from Dan. She was shown right into the throne room. The doors opened and she ran into the room only to drop down in front of the throne. Celestia was startled by the entrance but kept her composure. "What is going on?" The librarian was breathing hard but reached into her bag and brought out the letter.

"This is from Dan. He said something was up so he and Luna couldn't leave the library, so he asked me to run this here. He said it was important and needed to be read imminently." Celestia looked to Discord with a look of worry, that only grew as she read the letter from Dan. "This is not good. But Dan has a plan and if it all works, then all will be calm. If not there will be loss of life tonight." Discord's eyes went wide at what she had said and took the note to read it. "I believe you are right. Let us hope Dan and Luna can pull this off."

The time came and Dan stood next to Luna at the front gates of the castle. The children of the night were all gathered behind them. They were waiting to attack and take the castle by force. Dan and Luna knew the plan and hoped it would work. "We are ready my queen. You can change into your true form. May I begin the speech?" Luna silently nodded and once again transformed into Nightmare moon while Dan walked back in front of the army that had formed. "This is the moment of truth!" Dan wasn't lying about that part.

"The plan is simple. Take over the castle so the queen can take down the sun tyrant and take her rightful place on the throne! Before we begin though your queen has a gift to bestow on you all. This gift will cause mass confusion for our enemy! She will change your forms into those of castle guards. The way you will be able to tell yourselves from the real guards is that you will all have full moons on your flanks." There was a hoof in the air in the front of the group. "Why do we need to look like guards? We can easily over power them without it."

Dan looked at the pony hard. "I told you it would make this easier so that less children of the night are lost in this battle. Besides do you wish to doubt or question your queen's plan or turn down the gifts she would give!?" Dan couldn't tell if he was having just a little too much fun acting like the bad guy. The pony backed down with an apology. "Stand together so the queen may begin! We must hurry so they do not get smart to the queens plan!" Dan turned to Luna. "They are ready for your gift my queen."

Luna's eyes started to glow and her mane and tail spread out among the crowd. Within a minute all the ponies in the group were surrounded by Luna's mane. Then with a flash of her eyes, they fell to the ground. They were all asleep from the spell Luna cast. Dan had remembered she could do this with her mane and used it as the perfect way to stop the fight before it began. Luna called her mane back and her eyes stopped glowing. There were tears in her eyes once again. Dab walked up to her and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"There is no need to cry. You did it. And because of you no one was hurt in a worthless battle. Good job Luna." Luna turned back to her normal form and did something that Made Dan smile. Luna turned and hugged Dan around his neck. "We did it! Thanks to you everyone is safe! Thank you again!" Dan shook his head. "All I did was lie. You did all the hard work of making them believe you and then doing your spell was all you. I came up with some quick thinking but you made it work. But I better let Celestia know it is all clear, before she breaks down because of the waiting."

Dan shot the front door with magic. It was not strong enough to do damage, it was just a knock to let those inside know the plan had worked. The doors swung open to reveal a worried looking Celestia and a happy looking Discord. Celestia galloped to Luna and hugged her tight. "Thank goodness you are alright! And the plan worked! Good job little sister, I am so proud of you!" Hearing Celestia say she was proud of Luna made Luna break out in tears of joy.

Discord walked over and stuck a fist at Dan. Dan brohoofed him and the two smiled wide. "Good job my boy. Thanks to you Luna is safe once again and no one was hurt." Dan shook his head. "Nope. This was all Luna's doing. I may have made a nice lie, but she did all the work. I just made her look better." Then Celestia did something that made the other three in their group look at her like she had lost her mind. Celestia turned and hugged Dan around the neck and even gave him a peck on the cheek. Dan was in shock and Discord was in denial.

Dan shook himself back to reality as Celestia spoke. "Thank you! This is the second time you have kept my sister safe when I couldn't. If it weren't for you she could have been nightmare moon by now. And then a war would have broken out. But thanks to you always being there for her when she needs you, she is safe and no one was hurt. Thank you so much." Dan once again shook his head and said it was all Luna. "I was just there to keep her calm and make her look good, nothing more. She is the hero of this tale not me."

Dan heard a noise that made him turn around and get in a fighting stance. It was Nexus. He was fighting the spell and was trying to walk over to Luna. Dan smiled an evil smile, and walked over to Nexus. "If you ever try and harm Luna again you will have to answer to me. And I won't just put you to sleep. So stop fighting it and enjoy your nap." Dan had whispered this so the others couldn't hear him. But Nexus was forced to listen to Dan and fell passed out on the ground. "Guard could you take this one to the special room in the dungeon so I can talk to him later please." The guard did without hesitating.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Luna asked. "Nothing much just ask him a few questions. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" the others laughed and followed Dan to the mess hall for a late night snack. They ate while the guards took the rest of the children of the night and locked them up. Luna felt like she finally fully belonged with her sister in the castle. She had just stopped her past from ruining her future ever again. It was now behind her for real and forever.


	14. Projects

**Chapter 13: Projects**

The next few months were uneventful. Luna had started to be fully excepted as a princess since her single hoofed capture of the Children of the night. Dan had made sure she got all the credit. But Dan was still called a great tactisioner for the princess. That he didn't mind. But since Luna was now popular, she spent less and less time with him. That he didn't like. Dan was thinking to himself on the way to the maze. He was thinking of what to do with Luna to get her to notice him once again.

Dan found himself at the entrance. "Well I'm out of ideas. Hey Discord you in there? If so want to talk?" Discords voice came back to Dan. "Ya sure come on in, I will turn off the spell." There was a snap of fingers and Dan walked in. He could maneuver his way through the maze with ease by now. "Hey Discord what do you do to get Celestia to notice you when she gets busy with being a princess?" Discord laughed. "Well sometimes there is nothing I can do!" Dan was not happy to hear this.

"I usually do something chaotic or perverted to get her attention, but I don't think you should try something like that with Luna." Dan agreed on that one. "Ya I look at her flank and that gets me slapped every time. So I don't think it would be wise to push my luck with that one. As much fun as it would be, it would make her more mad at me than getting her to notice me. And I want her to notice me like she had before all the popularity. Like her angle with a shotgun. Now I'm friend zoned." Discord laughed.

"I don't think it is that hopeless. But you might want to make a move before you are. So what are you planning to do?" Dan shrugged and punched a punching bag that was still up from training the day before. "That is why I came to talk to you! I have no clue. Wait! I got an idea but I would need your help to make it work. Would you mind helping me with a project?" Discord raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Sure but what is this plan of yours?"

Dan smiled. "I am going to ask her to be my special somepony on hearts and hooves day. And a week after that I will ask her on the date of a life time! Then I will ask her to be my marefriend after all this time she will know how I feel!" Dan was smiling from ear to ear. Discord was smiling as well. "You really are good at coming up with plans when you want to. So what are you going to do for her on hearts and hooves day?" Dan smiled an evil smile. "What makes you ask me that?"

Discord laughed. "I know you and can see those wheels turning in your head. So what do you need my help with?" Dan smiled and told Discord to follow him. "I have just the spot for this, but we will have to work hard to get it done. And we will have to do it during the Day and parts of the night when Luna is gone so she won't see what we are doing. So are you in?" Discord nodded, and the two started to work on Dan's project.

Dan had Discord make a circle of Flowers grow. They were all white flowers to begin with. Dan arranged them to look like the full moon. The Dan made Discord made a small heart in the middle of red flowers. Dan was planning a lot but kept it simple. "Alright now comes the hard part." Dan and Discord had worked every day and night until it was the week before Hearts and hooves day. Dan had a couple of surprises for Luna. And he had been successful at keeping it a secret. Now it was the week before and Dan was going to ask her to be his special somepony.

Dan walked up to Luna as she rose the moon. When she had finished she turned to see Dan looking up at the sky with the same wonder as he always had. This made her smile, because no matter what happened she knew at least one pony would love the night as much as she did. And that Dan would never think her art was not worth it or anything less than amazing. Luna was smiling and thinking to herself about how Dan made her happy just by being happy with her nights. That was when Dan caught sight of her looking at him.

"What is that look for?" Luna snapped back to reality. "Oh uh nothing." Luna looked away and started to blush knowing she had been caught looking at Dan. Especially since she wasn't just looking at him because of his happy expression. She thought she had been caught checking him out. Dan just smiled. He was used to her looking at his body just like she was with him looking at her. She still kept up the mad act though. Dan just smiled. "You can enjoy the view all you want I won't stop you. Besides it's not like I don't look at you the same way."

This made Luna look at Dan with surprise and blush even harder. He had never been that straight with her before. And never called her out on looking at him. She didn't know how to act or respond so she froze. Dan just gave her a light smile. "It is ok Luna. It is normal, and besides it kinda makes my next question easier to ask. Knowing that you at least like me around and how I look makes me want to ask you even more honestly." Dan walked closer to her. Luna's mind was racing with thoughts of what Dan would ask her. They ranged from cute to naughty, but she fought with her thoughts to listen to Dan.

Dan stopped and smiled through the nerves. "Do you have a special somepony for hearts and hooves day?" Dan blurted this out because it was the only way he could ask. Luna's jaw dropped at the question, and then she blushed and turned her face away from Dan. She was hoping somepony would ask her to be, because she had never been asked that before. Even when she was young and before she had been Nightmare she had never been asked to be anyponys special somepony. Luna couldn't help but get giddy at being asked. And now she knew why her looking at Dan made it easier on him.

Luna was searching for the words while Dan stood there nervously and starting to doubt that asking was a good idea. Then Dan's nerves broke. "I can see I asked the wrong question. So I will ask another in hopes to get your answer. Will you be my special somepony for hearts and hooves day?" Dan's mind was reeling, going from hope of her saying yes to crushing thoughts of rejection. He hoped that Luna would answer him one way or another soon. No matter the answer he had to know. And he needed to know soon or he would lose it.

Luna finally got the words and the nerves to say them. "No, I don't have anypony to be with on hearts and hooves day. I never have had anyone ask me before. So I would love to be your special somepony on hearts and hooves day." Dan hopes had plummeted with the first word, and then they flew higher than anything he could have hoped for. Luna had just told him what he was hoping to hear! Dan walked forward and hugged Luna, putting a hoof around her. "Thank you! You will not regret saying yes! I have already planned out the day in hopes of you saying yes."

Luna hugged Dan back, liking the feeling of him being close to her. "Wait? You how long have you been planning this?" Dan laughed without letting go of Luna. "I have been working on your surprise for at least a month if not two. And have been waiting to ask you from then on until now." Dan could help but laugh as Luna pulled back and looked at Dan with disbelief. "You aren't kidding are you?" Dan laughed and shook his head. "Nope and I am sure you will like the surprise I have been working on. I even had Discord helping me on it."

Luna was in shock. 'Why would he be doing this for so long, and just for me? And he even asked Discord to help? What was he planning? And what is he doing all this just for me?' Luna was lost in thought, and she was looking right into Dan's eyes. She found herself lost in his eyes and her thoughts cleared from her mind. 'His eyes are so pretty.' Luna found herself moving forward without control. Dan saw what was happening and fought with thoughts of his own. 'Should I kiss her now, or wait till the perfect time on hearts and hooves day?'

Dan found his thoughts cut off when Luna's lips touched his. He no longer cared to wait. Luna kissed him and Dan returned the kiss with happiness. Luna couldn't believe she was having her first real kiss. And it was with one that liked her and loved her night. She couldn't have been happier at that moment. Luna and Dan only broke away from the kiss to breath. Luna was blushing heavily and Dan was smiling like an idiot. Luna tried to look away but Dan used a hoof to stop her. He put his hoof under her chin and turned her face to look him right in the eyes. Dan kissed Luna again to make sure it had happened. Luna returned it without caring what her sister would think.


	15. Hearts And Hooves Day

**Chapter 14: Hearts And Hooves Day**

The next week flew by for Dan and Luna alike. Luna found being a princess more fun now that she had something to look forward to. And a pony that was always willing to help her or just spend time with her. And it wasn't a servant paid to do so. Dan was always happy and was working on his project all the time now. He wanted it to be perfect for Luna. Dan was so into his work and happiness that it started to annoy Discord. Discord had started to avoid Dan when he was in one of those moods.

The Night came where hearts and hooves day started at midnight. Since Luna and Dan were used to not sleeping. Partly because of Luna's job of raising the moon and partly because they didn't need as much sleep as others. It was easy for them to stay up. Dan watched Luna raise the moon and they spent the time until midnight just talking. Then came the time where Dan counted down the seconds until Midnight. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1!" Dan turned and kissed Luna without warning. This caught her off guard but made her giddy after she got used to what Dan had done.

"Sorry but I wanted to surprise you right at midnight. Now we can start our date. Come on follow me." Dan jumped off the balcony and glided to the garden, with Luna following him. Dan knew Discord was taking Celestia to the Maze so he stayed away from there since they still hadn't told Luna. Dan walked Luna to the middle of the garden to a table set up for two. "And here we are. A midnight snack." Luna saw how the area was set up and was speechless.

There was a round table in the middle of two arches. The arches were lined with Luna's favorite flowers. They were flowers that only bloomed at night. The flowers were in full bloom and looked like an archway to heaven. Dan walked over and picked a flower from the arch. He walked over to Luna and used his magic to put it into her flowing mane. Dan walked Luna over to the table and removed the lid from the platter that was there.

"How did you know what my favorite desert was?" Dan smiled triumpfintly. "I asked your sister and the cooks. Then looked up a very special recipe for it." Dan had looked up a very old recipe for apple cobbler. He had to go to the archives to find it. He knew Luna still like some of the older foods so he knew what to look for. "So you will have to try it to make sure you like it. Like I said it's a special recipe."

Luna nodded and took a bite of the cobbler. Her eyes lit up with joy. "Oh my goodness. You found the recipe for my mother's cobbler!?" Dan smiled as Luna looked at him with amazement. "But how did you find it? Celestia said she couldn't find it." Dan smiled even wider. "I looked through every archive this place has. And I found it in the last place your sister would look. I found it in the back of the nightmare moon book. It was folded up and pressed into the back cover. I thought there was something back there when I first read it. But then I looked again and found that recipe. You sister must have hid it there for when you returned and forgot."

Luna was amazed that Dan would go all that way just to make her happy with her favorite desert. "Wow. You worked that hard on just this?" Dan nodded. "And that wasn't the hardest part of this day to come. Just wait till this morning when the sun rises." Luna looked at him confused. "Why then?" Dan smiled. "Because that is when you get to see the first part of your main surprise! Then you have to wait until midnight to see the other half." Dan smiled a teasing smile. He knew making her wait would bug her.

"Why do I have to wait at all? It is just past midnight now. You could just show me now and not make me wait?" Luna said this with a pleading look. Dan shook his head. "Nope. I have a lot planned for today and that just means you will have to wait. Hehe" Luna gave him an annoyed look, and then went back to eating the cobbler. Dan tasted it himself and knew he had made a good choice in looking for that recipe. "Wow. Now I know why this is your favorite!" Luna laughed and the two continued to eat until the cobbler was gone.

Then Dan got up and led Luna down a path of the garden. The two walked and talked until they reached a mountain cave. Dan smiled and used his wing go grab Luna's wing. He used that to lead her into the cave. Luna had never been led by her wing before. In fact she had never seen it done before. "Why are you holding my wing like this?" Dan turned and realized that it wasn't normal to use your wings like he was. "I am sorry if you don't like it. I am used to having hands and figures to grab others to lead them. I guess I just did this by instinct."

Dan started to move his wing only to feel Luna tighten her wings grip on his. Dan smiled and continued on. The two came to a cavern where there was a water fall in the center with a large lake under it. Luna was impressed at the sight. "Wow! How did you know this was here?" Dan smiled. "I found it in the archives when I was looking for that recipe. It took some time to find, but it was worth looking for. Watch this!" Dan walked to the water and put a hoof into it. Then a rainbow appeared over the lake while Luna looked on.

"Cool! How does that work?" Dan shrugged. "I have no clue. It told me a few things about this place but not how any of it worked. Now come here there is more. Just don't look into the eyes of your reflection." Luna looked at him questioningly. "If you do you will see your worst fear. Trust me I tried it. It wasn't pretty." Dan shivered at the memory. He had seen himself standing above the body of Luna, Celestia, Discord, and the mane six. It looked like he had killed them himself, because he was covered in blood. Dan knew he could never let that happen.

Luna looked at him with worry. But Dan cheered up. Dan spread his wings and told Luna to put her wing on top of his. She did so and Dan started to walk forward. "What are you doing?" Luna asked not sure why they were going to walk into the lake. Dan smiled and looked at her. "Trust me and walk with me. If we are good together then you will see what happens. If we are not good for each other then we will get wet." Luna nodded and walked forward. The pair had locked eyes and walked to the middle of the lake, stopping just before the waterfall.

Luna then noticed that she was in front of the water fall. "Wait how did we get here?" Then Luna looked down and saw she was standing on water. She would have freaked out if it weren't for Dan holding onto her wing. "How are we doing this?" Dan smiled brightly. "This lake has a love spell on it. Those who are good for each other and can hold onto each other the entire time can walk on the water of this lake. And if they are not good for each other they will sink. Now lets finish this and walk through the waterfall." Luna nodded and walked forward with Dan.

When the two were hit with the water the room lit up. To anyone that would have been watching it would have been too bright to see anything. Even Celestia would have been blinded with the brightness of the pair. To the pair the world had disappeared leaving only them standing on water. They looked at each other with amazement. They could see each other's soul and true beauty. Dan was wanting this to last forever. Dan knew the real reason this happened, while Luna didn't. Though Dan thought she did.

To Luna the world around her and Dan turned to white. The only things there were her and Dan and the water they were standing on. This was the most peaceful and beautiful thing she had ever seen. She wanted to stay looking at Dan in this world forever. But after a while it did end and the real world came back into view. Dan and Luna were still standing there looking at each other. Then Dan reached over and kissed Luna. Luna returned the kiss. When the two separated there was a small rainbow connecting the two's lips.

Luna was surprised by this while Dan just smiled. He knew this meant they were meant to be together forever. Luna just thought it was a clever spell meant to make the mood more romantic. The two finished walking to the other edge of the Lake and stepped back onto the firm ground. Dan was happier than any other time he could think of. The same was true for Luna. Dan used his wing to guide Luna back out of the cave to see it was now almost noon.

"Wow! That lasted a lot longer than I thought it did!" Dan smiled. "Ya time flies when you're in the love world." Luna gasped at what Dan had called that place. "The what?" Dan smiled. "The place that was white and consisted of only us is called the world of love. It is part of that spell. It lets the two that pass through the water fall be truly alone with each other. Now let's go eat lunch and let you see your surprise!" Dan once again guided Luna with his wing back to the castle.

The pair went to Luna's room and on the balcony there was a table just like the one in the garden set up. Dan walked over and uncovered the platter to reveal Luna's favorite Plate of flowers for lunch. Then Dan walked over to the balcony and motioned for Luna to come with him. She followed Dan onto the balcony, but saw no surprise. "What am I looking for?" Dan smiled and pointed to a hill under the balcony. "Watch this and see. I had to make it hidden so you wouldn't see it early." With that Dan used his magic to break the spell that kept the flowers hidden.

The moon shaped flowers showed first, then the heart appeared. This sight took Luna's breath away. It was a flower patch made to look like the full moon with a red heart in the middle. "wow." Was all she could muster. Dan smiled knowing she liked it. "So what do you think of the first part of your surprise? I hope you like it. It is meant to represent our love of the moon and night." Luna was almost in tears at the pure beauty of the flowers. "I love it!"

Luna turned and hugged Dan, then brought him into a kiss. "Thank you it is a beautiful gift. And I will love it always." Dan smiled even wider remembering what he had done to the flowers to make sure they would last. "Yes you will be able to. They will stay in bloom all summer and not die during winter. I used my magic to make sure they will live as long as my magic lasts. So they will last long after I am gone. And I would have made them last during winter but that was harder to do and the spell needs time to recharge. So letting them rest during winter was a good idea."

Luna was impressed at Dan's well thought out plan. "You sure did think this out didn't you?" Dan nodded. "Oh ya and that isn't all. You still have to wait until midnight to see the rest of my plan." Luna forgot that there was still more. "Wait there is more to this? But how?" Dan smiled. "You will have to wait and see. Speaking of which you want to see what Discord made? He took my idea and used it for…" Dan had forgotten not to tell Luna about her sister and Discord.

Luna giggled. "It is ok I already know. I would be stupid not to notice. I just let them think I don't know. So I can let them think they are sparing my feelings. So let us go see what he did for my sister." Dan's jaw had dropped. "You still are able to surprise me. But your right with it that easy to see. I knew it shortly after coming to the castle. They think they are actually good at hiding it." The two laughed and snuck over to hide under Celestia's balcony. They arrived just in time to see Discord reveal his surprise.

Celestia watched a flower patch appear in the shape of the sun cutey mark on her flank. The colors were just right. Dan and Luna watched her sister tear up and hug and kiss Discord. And at exactly at noon He pointed at the flowers and told Celestia to look. The flowers burst into flames and Celestia was about to cry until she saw the flowers were not burning. They were on fire like the sun, but not burning. Discord told her that it was a spell that made them look like they were on fire without them actually burning. Celestia was impressed with him and the two started to make out.

That was Dan and Luna's queue to leave. Dan was snickering at what he had seen. Luna caught sight of him and asked what was so funny. "He stole my idea and took credit for my work. haha. But I don't care. It got him in more with his girl so good for him." Dan was just thinking out loud but Luna had stopped walking and was in the midst of worried thought. Dan saw this and asked what she was thinking. "Those flowers you surprised me with aren't going to catch fire are they? Because if he stole your idea then you did the same thing to mine right?"

Dan shook his head. "Nope. He stole my idea about the flowers and the effect. But I have a special spell that I used on yours that he didn't use. That and it wouldn't fit if your flowers burned like the sun. They have a similar spell yes but much different effect. But you will still have to wait to see it." Luna moaned at Dan. "You can be mean you know that?" Dan laughed and nodded. Then the two went to eat lunch.

After lunch Dan and Luna flew around and saw a few more sights before dinner. Then at Dinner Dan surprise Luna with her favorite music. Luna was having the best night of her life and started to frown when she had to raise the moon. Dan saw this and asked what was wrong. "I have never seen you frown when raising the moon, especially if I'm watching. So what is up?" Luna lowered her head. "If I raise the moon then that means this great day will be over and tomorrow things go back to normal. Call me shellfish but I don't want this day to end."

Dan smiled. "This day isn't over until midnight. And I need the moon to be up for the rest of the surprise to work. Beside nothing will be normal now. You will always have those flowers and me around. So if you want to do any of this again I will always be there for you. And just because this day ends does not mean tomorrow will be any less nice than today." Luna was filled with new hope because of Dan's words. And she really wanted to see the rest of her surprise. Luna raised the moon and waited with Dan until midnight.

When midnight came Dan stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony with Luna. Luna watched the flowers intently. She was waiting for something to happen. Then she noticed a faint glow starting to appear. Then there was a flash and then the flowers were glowing a brilliant blue. It looked like the night sky. It even had stars. The glowing was soft but amazing to looks at. Then Luna noticed something else. It was the smell of fresh cut grass and the night sky. The scents she loved the most. "Wow how did you know?"

Dan smiled. "I told you I did my homework. I know a lot about you Luna. I am glad you like it. But wait one more second and you will see the last part." As soon as Dan finished she saw lines starting to form in the heart. It was her name an & sign and a name on the other side. Luna gasped at the name that was there, while Dan just smiled. The name was Dan. Dan chose to explain. "They have a spell on them to show who your heart truly belongs to. So if you heart ever changes from me so will the name the flowers spell out."

Luna was floored by how much work had done just for her. And he even made it a gift that will last even if they didn't end up together. He truly did want her to be happy. "Thank you. This is amazing! But where did you learn this?" Dan smiled. "Again I love looking into the archives. The hard part was getting the spell right. Especially without using you to complete it." Luna hugged Dan and he hugged her back. "I am glad you like it. Now you can see it every night and day. I hope it cheers you up when you need it. And help you understand your heart when you head is confused."

Luna started tearing up. Dan saw this and held her close. "The day may be over, but our feelings are just starting. They will last longer than just a day I pinkie pie promise." Luna looked at Dan. "You are brave to make that promise!" Dan laughed and nodded. "That is how sure I am." Luna was surprised to hear this. Dan just kept surprising her with how he acted with her. He showed more confidence in his feeling than she knew he could have. It made her wish she had the same confidence.

The two stayed close for a long time before the yawning got to the point they knew they needed sleep. Dan walked Luna to her room and kissed her goodnight. Then Dan walked to his room. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He dreamt of Luna and the day he had just had with her. He slept better that night than ever before.


	16. Mr Moon The Mastermind

**Chapter 15: Mr. Moon The Mastermind**

Dan had spent a lot of time interrogating the children of the night. Some had chosen to follow, some threatened, and even some had been cursed. The only two that were hard to break were the leader Nexus, and his second in command, who just went by Moon. Dan had discovered that Moon was the real mastermind behind the children of the night. He was the one that let Nexus think he was in control. He was also the one that threatened and cursed those who had been in the group.

Dan now knew that Nexus was a blind pawn in Moons plan. Dan left Nexus alone shortly after the attempt on the castle. But Moon wasn't easy to crack or figure out. Even Dan couldn't tell what he was thinking most of the time. Dan got a lot of information from Moon but usually only because Moon told Dan with little resistance. Dan walked into Moon's cell and once again was meted like a friend. "Good morning Dan. How are you today?"

Dan shook his head at Moon's unusual happy tone. "I am fine, but what makes you in such a good mood today?" Moon smiled turned evil. "Because I am getting out of here today. Then I will capture your precious Luna and make her the queen she should be. So what are your plans for today? Let me guess try and stop me?" Dan nodded. "If it was possible for you to get out of here then yes. But seeing that you can't I guess I will just spend time with my precious Luna." Dan was smiling back at Moon. 'He won't psych me out!'

Dan realized that Moon rarely lied. He had no reason to and told Dan so often. 'Shit what is he planning?' Dan was lost in thought when Moon cleared his thought. "If you are wondering how I am planning on doing this. Don't worry yourself about it. It will happen and you won't be able to stop me. So get used to that thought now." Dan snorted. "One I will always worry about and protect Luna. And two I don't care what you do, you will not succeed."

Dan turned and left Moon in his cell. Dan made sure that all the spells and cell was in order before leaving. He didn't think Moon could get out, but had to try and make sure just in case. Dan went to go hang out with Luna after that. He spent the afternoon with her. Then the two were parting so she could go sleep and Dan could train. That was when it all started. There was an explosion and mass hysteria broke out. Dan on the other hand stayed calm.

Moon had told him this would happen. So Dan used his magic to perform a locator spell. He had learned it for two reasons. The first was to locate Luna if she was in trouble. And the second was to locate any of the children of the night in case they caused trouble. In this case it was used for both. Dan located Luna, she was running to the castle from outside. And then Dan located Moon. He was lying in wait for Luna to run right past him. The two weren't far from Dan. He just hoped he could get to her in time.

Dan ran as fast as he could, using his wings to propel him faster toward his goal. Dan saw Luna come into view. Then the bush where Moon was hiding. Dan could see that there was little chance of him making it there before Moon attacked Luna. But it was enough of a chance to try. And if nothing else he could stop Moon from ponynapping Luna. Dan reached his wing out as he ran. There was a blast of magic from the bush. There was a scream of pain.

Dan slid to a stop. His wing had stopped the blast of magic but was now badly broken and hung limp at his side. Dan stood in front of a frightened Luna. Dan flared out his good wing. "Come on out Moon! I know where you are and what you plan to do! So if you want to get to her you will have to get through me first! I will not let you hurt Luna! I don't care what happens to me, but no one hurts Luna on my watch!" Luna was stunned at the appearance of Dan and now his speech.

Moon simply walked out of the bush. "Cognates on the save. You just barely made it. But now you will die and I will take Luna and make her the queen she is meant to be." Dan snorted and stomped a hoof on the ground ready for a fight. "Bring it on!" Moon then did something that took Luna's breath away and made Dan stop frozen in his tracks. Moon transformed into Nightmare Moon! He was now a she and a unicorn was now and alicorn! Then Nightmare Moon gave a loud evil laugh. "Now you become the true you once again!"

Dan turned his head to Luna. "Run! Get to Celestia and Discord! Tell Discord to start the Maze at full power and do it mane 6 style! Now go!" Dan then turned and ran at Moon. Luna turned and ran into the castle. Moon had taken her attention off of Dan and put it on Luna. This would turn out to be a mistake. Dan tackled Moon and teleported the two into the middle of the maze. When the two landed Moon kicked with her back legs into Dan's stomach sending him flying head over heels onto his back. Both got up quickly and faced each other for battle.

"Where have you taken me!?" Moon was shouting out of anger and frustration. The two started to circle each other. "Look around. We are in the Maze on the castle grounds. I am sure you have heard the rumors of Discords powers ruling here. Well I am here to tell you it is true. Now I have the home court advantage!" Moon laughed. "It does not matter! I will kill you all the same!" there was the sound of fingers snapping and Dan smiled. "How about without magic?" As Dan asked this both of their horns and wings disappeared.

"What is this!?" Dan grinned and started to attack. Dan was unmatched when it came to physical fighting. He had even beaten Big Mac in a fight. Mac was as strong as him, but not as smart when it came to fighting styles. Dan knew he now had the best advantage he could have. He was in his favorite area where he knew all the dangers, while Moon didn't and he no longer needed to worry about being fried by magic. All he had to do was fight smart and he could win this.

Dan reached Moon before she figure out what was going on, or could prepare herself to this new way of fighting. Dan used an upper cut to make Moon stumble back. Then a left hook, then a spin kick. And a tackle to the side with a flip to get away. Then Dan just stood there watching Moon get back up. She was shaky and already weakened from Dan's attacks. "And here I thought you would give me more of a fight. Oh well that just means I can defend Luna without getting hurt."

Discord had gotten Dan's message from Luna and understood it perfectly. Now Celestia, Discord, and Luna were watching the fight from the castle window. Discord made it so they could hear what was going on inside the Maze. Luna was happy to see Dan was winning, while Discord was happy to see Dan's training coming in handy. 'I guess he knew what he was doing when he trained like this.' Celestia spoke up. "He knew he would have trouble beating her with magic so he took that away and now can win with strength alone. He truly is a good strategist."

Dan figured he would ask the question that was bugging him. "Ok so I got to ask. And since you are always so forth coming with answers and think I am going to die tonight, you might as well tell me the truth. How are you here? You should have been destroyed by the elements of harmony. So how are you here?" Moon laughed. "You stupid foal! You think I wouldn't have a backup plan? I split two pieces off from myself and hid them so that way if I was defeated I could still come back!"

Dan nodded in understanding. "Good plan. So since you are moon then I take it that nightmare is still out there?" Moon gave a huff in response Dan took as a yes. "Ok so where is she?" Moon looked at Dan with a blank expression. "Even if I knew, that is one thing I wouldn't tell you." Dan was confused. "So why don't you know? Since she is still a part of you, you should be able to locate her." Moon hissed at Dan's knowledge of her. "I used to be able to! Then there was a massive amount of magic and she disappeared. So I do not know what happened to her. That is why I must succeed!"

Dan was wide eyed. Moon's words lingering in his ears. 'There was a lot of magic and she was gone... does that mean?' Dan looked to Moon. "When did this happen?" Moon looked at him with confusion. "A few months ago why do you care?" Dan was now truly worried. Nightmare disappeared the same time Dan had appeared. That meant one of two things could have happened. The first was she was in the human world which could be a disaster. The second made Dan shiver with worry. The second thing that could have happened was that she was trapped within or fused with Dan.

When Dan was lost in thought Moon saw her chance. She moved forward and tried to punch Dan right in the chest. Dan barely felt the hit, so at first nothing happened. Then something happened that neither Moon, Dan, or the ones watching from the castle could have guessed would happen. Dan's eyes flashed and Dan was for only a moment transformed into another version of Nightmare Moon! Then Dan returned to normal with a look of hatred. "NO! I will not become you! I will not let you take over or hurt Luna ever again! Now die!" Dan moved with speed that even discord couldn't follow.

Dan connected a strong left to the side of Moon's head knocking her to the side. Dan moved in front of her and used a hard right to the other side of her head. Then Dan used his left leg to kick moon hard in the chest. This sent her into the bushes. The bushes moved around her and made sure she couldn't move. Dan walked over to the almost unconscious Moon. "You and the one trapped inside me will never win! Not while I am around. And I am not going anywhere any time soon!" Dan then delivered one last punch to Moon's head knocking her out. Dan looked to the window of the castle. "Coast is clear. Bring them down Discord."

Discord appeared a few moments later with Luna on his right and Celestia on his left. All three were looking at Dan with worry. Dan just looked back with a blank look. "So we know where Nightmare is, and she is trapped for the moment. Let's deal with Moon first. Discord if you would shut the mane 6 off please." Discord snapped his fingers. Dan's and Moon's horn and wings appeared and Discord had taken the liberty of fixing Dan's wing in the process. "Thank you that feels much better. Now Luna do you want me to get rid of her?" Luna stepped forward shaking her head. "She is still a part of me, so I must take care of this." Dan nodded and stepped aside.

Luna aimed her horn at Moon and prepared a magic blast. Dan thought she was going to destroy Moon. But the spell didn't feel right. It felt like an absorption spell! "No! Luna don't do it! She is no longer a part of you! You do not have to absorb her. Just destroy her to save you and even Equestria from the worry of her return. Please don't do this to yourself." Luna looked at Dan with sadness. "It is my responsibility." Dan shook his head. "No it's not anymore. You have proven you are no longer her or have a shread of her left in you. If you do this, you will no longer be able to say that."

Discord spoke up and surprised them both. "Dan tell her the other reason you don't want her to do this." Dan look at Discord and nodded, while Luna looked at Dan with confusion. "If you absorb her we can never be together. So I hate to say this but you must choose between me and your future, or her and your past. The choice is yours to make, and I can only hope you don't punish yourself any further." Dan stood there with a pleading look. But Luna would let him down for the first time.

Luna let the spell loose and started to absorb Moon. Dan fell to his knees defeated. His head almost hit the ground. Luna had her eyes closed but was still crying. Dan was to hurt to cry. 'she chose that over me. Even when she knew what would happen. I guess I was wrong about the thought that she would choose me.' Discord walked over to Dan and bent down to talk to him. Dan was so lost in thought he didn't hear anything. Then he heard the one thing that always snapped him to reality. Luna's voice.

"Dan I am sorry but I had to do that. And we can still be together." Dan stood straight up and looked at her hard. "No, we can't. and I will prove it." Dan's voice was completely neutral. Dan walked closer to Luna and both flinched in pain. Dan backed off. "Now that we each have a piece of that monster in us, if I even touch you, they will fuse. And if that happens then you become Nightmare Moon once again. You felt that pull as much as I did. I told you this would happen. And you made your choice. And that choice wasn't me so I will leave." Luna tried to protest but was quieted by Dan flaring out his wings.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you become her again if I could help it. And guess what. The only way I can do that now is to stay away from you. So I will do what I must for you to be safe. Good bye Luna. See you two later." Dan waved a hoof at Celestia and Discord then he flew off. He was headed to Ponyvil. Maybe the mane 6 or somepony else could help him. Dan had won the fight but lost the true war he was fighting. So now it was time to give up hope, at least for now, of ever being with Luna.

Luna was crying now that she knew what her actions had cost her. She flew to her room to cry. Celestia looked to Discord. "She just couldn't let go of her past. I will go try and calm her down. You go talk to Dan. I have never seen him like that and I am worried he will do something stupid out of sadness." Discord knew she was right and flew off to find Dan. He had an idea of where he would go so tried there first. Discord was right and found Dan walking the streets of Ponyvil.


	17. Training For Destruction

**Chapter 16: Training For Destruction**

Dan landed in Ponyvil and just walked without thinking of where to go. His thoughts were still on how Luna had chosen her past over him. Dan hadn't even noticed he had been followed by Discord. Discord landed next to Dan and cleared his thought. "Dan it looks like you need to talk. How are you doing?" Dan stopped and turned on Discord with a look of pure anger. Discord had never seen Dan like this, and he didn't like it. Discord even backed up in worry of being attacked.

Dan let him have all his pent up anger. "How am I? I was just shown that I meant nothing to her! She chose to torture herself for no reason or being happy with me! She chose her past over any future with me that there could have been! She would rather have that part of her back then do what needs to be done. She would rather push me away than deal with what she used to be. It doesn't matter if I see what she is and could be. I don't matter to her. She did that knowing what would happen. She knew and didn't care. So why should I?" Dan dropped to his knees feeling defeated once again. After he let his anger and sadness out he had nothing to keep him going.

"My boy you know you are wrong. She did not know that was going to happen. She thought it would just mean you would both have to be careful with your feelings." Dan turned to Discord once again. "Ya! And how often have we ever been able to control our feelings?! That shows she knew, and didn't care." Discord was getting mad at this Dan. "NO! It shows you she was willing to try! And just for you! You can really be bipolar when it comes to strong emotions. You are the one that needs to try for her just like she is willing to try for you!" Dan hadn't thought that way about it. And now just felt even worse about how he had acted.

"You are right as always. You know for one of chaos and wanting ponies to be miserable you sure care a lot and know how to help others." Discord smiled nervously. "Ya don't let that get out. The only other one that knows that is Celestia." Dan smiled and nodded. "Yet another one of your secrets is safe with me. But now what do I do? I can't get near Luna now." Discord had to think about that one. It was true after all. "I don't really know on that one, but why did you come here to find that out for yourself?" Dan shook his head.

"I was hoping that the mane 6 could help me or somepony else. Like Zacora! She is wise in magic's and how to control the mind!" Discord smiled at Dan's plan. "Give you enough time and you can find the answer to anything. Go and see if she can help you. I will go to the castle and tell Celestia you are ok and that you have a plan. Good luck my friend." Dan got up with a new hope starting to fill him. "Thank you! And I am glad we are friends or I would have been lost for a lot longer if not forever. Thanks for being there. See you soon!" With that Dan was off to Zacora's hut.

Dan got to the hut in the Everfree forest after a short time. But it was starting to get late and Dan saw that there was no light in the hut. Dan figured Zacora had went to bed already. He did not want to wake her. So he laid down to the side of the door to the hut. Dan found sleep came easier than he thought it would after what had happened. But the hope that the wise zebra made him feel better. Dan fell asleep until morning. Then he was awoke by a surprised gasp.

Dan looked up at the door where a surprised looking Zacora was standing looking at him. Dan shook the sleep from his body and began to speak. "Hello Zacora. I am sorry for the intrusion and surprising you. I arrived here late last night and saw no lights. So instead of waking you I stayed out here. I hope this doesn't offend you in any way." Zacora shook her head. "Not at all, just a shock is all. Why have you came to this place and why did you not leave in hast?" Dan lowered his head. "Because I need your help. And you may be the only one that can help me with what I need to learn."

Zacora let Dan into the hut and then let Dan explain what was going on. Dan did and left nothing out. He told her about the children of the night and how Moon was actually a part of Nightmare Moon. Then he went on to tell how he found out that he had the other part called Nightmare locked inside him. then he got to the part where Luna chose to absorb Moon instead of destroy her. That was When Zacora got serious. "This is not good, we must change this in hast." Dan was now worried. "I know but what don't I know?"

Zacora told him what would make him work harder than ever to save Luna. "Since this part is no longer her. It will change her, into the one she once was. It will change her mind until she is what she once was. I will train you to control the mind and beat her mind into the right one." Dan nodded. "Then let us begin as soon as possible, please. I told her I wouldn't let her turn into that again. And I plan to keep that promise." Zacora nodded and started training Dan right there. She held nothing back knowing that there was no time to lose.

Dan trained in control and the magic to save Luna around the clock. He barely slept and ate only enough to stay alive. If he could do what he needed to do while he was at his weakest then he could with all his strength. Dan learned how to feel nothing, no emotions at all. He would have to feel nothing so that the two parts of Nightmare Moon could not fuse. Then Dan learned how to separate parts of ponies from other parts. Dan would have to know what part he needed to get rid of. And only get rid of that part. If he did anything he shouldn't Luna wouldn't be the same.

Dan learned to control every aspect of his own emotions. He learned how to tell the good Luna from Moon. And how to take that part of Luna out of her without taking anything else out, or hurting her. Dan trained to the point where he never felt anything at all. He was an emotionless goal driven alicorn. He was determined to take Moon out of Luna and kill her. Within two weeks Zacora told Dan he was ready for what needed to be done. Then Dan Made Twi send a letter to Celestia telling her what he had been doing and telling her to prepare Luna for what needed to be done.

Dan flew to the castle with Zacora on his back. The zebra would not let him go alone just in case something went wrong. Dan knew what he had to do and was ready to save at any cost. Dan arrived at the castle gates and was let in with Zacora following behind. Dan reached the throne room and saw that Celestia was standing with Discord over a crippled Luna. Dan saw this but stayed completely emotionless. Before the training he would have broken down. But not now that she needed him. Luna looked up at Dan with a pleading look.

"Help me please! You were right all along!" Dan could have faltered at that moment if it weren't for a stern look from Zacora. Dan stepped forward. "Prepare yourself Luna. This will hurt." Dan's voice was completely emotionless and felt hallow to Luna. But Luna stood ready for what Dan had to do. Dan approached in a way that made Luna feel like he no longer cared for her. Tears started to form in her eyes. Dan pointed his horn at her and was ready to end this.

Dan shoved his horn forward into Luna's chest. It made no wound though. It turned into magic energy. Luna could feel his magic searching through her body and locking onto something. It was Moon. Dan then pulled his horn to the side and Pulled Moon out of Luna. There was a scream from Luna before she passed out from pain. Dan through Moon to the side of the room. She landed with a thud. Dan walked forward preparing his attack that would end her. Moon looked at Dan with hate in her eyes. "You have not won this yet!"

Dan spoke with the same tone as before. "When I kill you I weaken if not kill Nightmare. So even if this ends up killing us both I will have succeeded in my goal. Now die like you should have a long time ago." Dan let lose the attack and there were pained screams. Both Dan and Moon were screaming in pain, but Dan didn't stop until ever last bit of Moon had been turned to ash. Dan fell on his side. He had burns all over his body and was close do passing out. Being so close to Moon meant that Nightmare felt a lot of the affects from her being destroyed. And since Nightmare felt it, so did Dan.

Celestia ran to Dan's side with a worried Discord and Zacora behind her. "Dan I can't believe you did that and you knew this would happen?" Dan nodded slowly. Celestia went to heal Dan and was stopped by Zacora. Dan spoke up before he passed out. "Don't heal me! If you do then Nightmare gets her strength back. This way she is truly weakened. And if I die then so does she. No matter what happens you can not let you or Luna heal me in any way. I would rather die than let her win." Dan then passed out. Discord picked up Dan and rushed him to the Castle doctors with the orders not to heal him, just try and keep him alive.

Celestia took her sister to her room with the watchful eye of Zacora making sure that Luna would be ok. "Will my dear sister be ok?" Zacora looked her over and knew that Dan had succeeded in his goal. "She will be ill, but well soon." This made Celestia happy. "She is better off than the one that helped her. He may be strong but even he can't fight the soul." This sank Celestia's hopes. "Will he make it?" Zacora shook her head. "I no not, it is not for us to say. He must want to live for him to do so." Celestia hoped Dan still wanted to live.


	18. A Long Recovery Until Round Two

**Chapter 17: A Long Recovery Until Round Two**

Luna woke up the next day with a jolt. She was still sore and dizzy from the day before. she looked around to see where she was. She found herself on her bed in her room. There was nopony else in the room. Then she remembered what happened and got worried about Dan. 'If he is not here waiting for me to wake up… then he either doesn't care for real, or is in trouble because of what he did for me.' Luna didn't like either of those options but knew it was one of them. Luna tried to get up and found she had no strength to do so. She couldn't even use magic to help her.

There was a noise and she turned to see Zacora walk out of the shadows. "I see you are awake, but do not stress until you heal." Luna was surprised she hadn't seen her but was to tired to really care. "Where is Dan? Is he ok? Does he still care for me?" Luna asked the last part hastily and waited for an answer. "Be sure he cares. If he did not saved you he wouldn't. I will let the older sister know you are up and asking." Zacora walked out of the room and Luna laid back down. She knew her sister would be there to explain soon.

Then a thought hit Luna that made her worry. 'If he still caress, then where is he? Did Celestia tell him not to be here? Or was he hurt after doing that spell!?' Luna was trying to get up again when Celestia walked in the room. "Dear sister you must rest! Please lay back down." Luna was gently push back onto the bed by her sister. "Where is Dan? Does he still care about me? And is he ok?" Celestia had a sad look on her face that made Luna fear the worst. "no. he isn't…" Celestia broke in before Luna could finish that statement. "No he is still alive for now."

Luna was happy to hear this until the last part. "What do you mean for now!? why isn't he here waiting for me to wake up? what happened to him sister?" Celestia looked at her sister and hugged her to calm her. "He is alive but in critical condition. He was a lot closer to Moon than you were. So he felt a lot of the affects of her destruction. He was burned and hurt badly by destroying her. He is not here waiting for you because he is in the castle hospital trying to stay alive. He still cares for you more than you could know." Luna was in tears at this bad news.

"Will he make it? Are you healing him?" Celestia looked a little nervous at this. "I can't heal him. he forbid it before he passed out. If either of us heal him Nightmare would be healed as well. She is weakened this way. and It will be easier to destroy her now. but that means Dan must fight for his life on his own. He knows that if he dies then so does Nightmare. He wants to protect you till the end, even if it costs him his life." Celestia couldn't bare to look at her sister as she talked. Even Celestia found it hard not to cry about the situation. She had grown to like Dan around, and thought he was great for her sister. She knew it would crush her sister if he didn't make it through this.

"Why did he have to do that!? Why does he have to be so damn stupid when it comes to his life!? And why does he have to do this for me?" Celestia Gave her sister a small smile. "Because he is keeping his promise to keep you safe. And to never let you become the one you hate. He said it himself that he would rather die than see you hurt or unhappy. This is his way of doing everything he can to keep his promise to you." Luna was crying even harder now. she knew she might have just cost Dan his life.

"Why didn't I just listen to him in the first place? Why did I have to absorb her instead of destroying her? If I had then none of this would have happened!" Luna broke down once again. Celestia couldn't stand to see her sister like this. "You were scared. And I don't blame you. That and you didn't know the truth behind what would happen behind your choice." Luna shook her head. "Dan said this would happen! And I didn't listen now he may die! and with him my chances of being happy!" Celestia knew that this was true but wouldn't admit it.

"He will make it. He is strong and resilient. He has more magic in him than I do. And it all goes into his body instead of his mane. I think he was made like this for a reason. We never knew it, but I think the fates knew what he would need to do. So they made him more resilient than any other. With that amount of magic going into his body he will live and make a fast recovery. I am sure of it." Luna looked at her sister to see a look of determination. One that Luna hadn't seen in her sister for a long time. "Where is Discord? Is he looking after Dan?" Celestia nodded.

"Yes, he won't leave his side. The two are as close as brothers." Luna smiled. "Yes they are and I am grateful for that." Celestia was happy to hear that and it made her want to tell her about the couple. "Luna there is something I have been hiding from you that I don't want to hide any longer. Discord and I are in love." Luna smiled wide. "I know sister, and I am so happy for you! Dan and I agree that you two make a cute couple and balance each other out. I am glad you finally told me though. Thank you." Celestia was dumbfounded.

"Ok is there anypony that doesn't know!?" Luna laughed at her sister's surprise. "I doubt it sister. But everypony that knows likes the idea. Even Twilight after getting used to the idea was happy for you." Celestia had to laugh at the fact that she was so bad at hiding her feelings. "I am glad everyone likes the idea. It makes it easier to announce then, though it wouldn't change my feelings if they didn't" Luna smiled at her sisters happiness. "May I go see Dan?" Celestia frowned but nodded without moving. "After you eat lunch to regain your strength. I don't need you too weak to walk and over doing it."

Luna agreed. She ate lunch and waited for it to settle and let her body loosen up. Then Celestia helped Luna walk to the hospital. Luckily it wasn't a far walk. They got there and asked where Dan was and how he was doing. They were told he was in the back and not doing well. Luna was doing her best to keep her composure, but was stating to tear up. There was a curtain in the back. Celestia moved it back to reveal a scene that made Luna lose what composure she had left. Celestie even found it hard to see.

Discord was sitting next to a Dan that was covered almost completely in bandages. His breathing was labored and looked painful. Luna was sitting next to him and holding his hoof in hers within seconds of seeing him. Celestia walked over to join Discord. She kissed him on the cheek and he looked at her. She nodded and he smiled. They looked to a crying Luna. "You idiot! You knew this would happen and you did it any way! Why?" Dan lay there motionless and no reply came to her. She was breaking down and didn't care who knew.

Luna stayed by Dan's side for the rest of the day. The doctor came in and told the group that Dan was burned on over 80% of his body. The connection was quite strong between the two parts so when the one was destroyed the other felt it all, and Dan being attached felt the same. And it manifested itself to his body. That was why he was actually hurt instead of just weak and sore like Luna was. Then they were told they would have to leave so he could rest and recover. Celestia and Discord got up to leave and take Luna with them.

Luna would have none of it. "He has never left me and wouldn't even now. I will not leave his side when he needs me after all he has done for me." The Doctor knew he could have forced her to leave, but had seen how Dan's breathing and movements had calmed down since she had shown up. "Fine she can stay. But don't do anything that could hurt him. and if he wakes up let me know immediately." Luna agreed and made a bed next to Dan's. She fell to sleep shortly after that holding Dan's hoof with hers.

Celestia came in the next morning to see how Luna had fallen asleep and could help but think it cute. But she had to wake her sister and make her eat. Luna woke up easily thinking it was Dan waking up. Then frowned when she saw it was her sister with a tray of food. "I am sorry to wake you but you need to eat so you can get your strength back. Dan won't like it if he wakes up to you not eating." Luna knew that was true so she ate. Then Zacora came in to see how Dan was doing. Luna told her how he was doing and Zacora frowned.

"I can tell he is not trying hard. No reason to live, but one to die. You must give him a reason to live or he won't." Luna was shocked at Zacora's words. 'How am I going to give him a reason to live? What can I do? What reason can I give…' Luna froze and looked at Dan's limp body. Luna looked at Celestia and asked her and Zacora to leave her alone with Dan. They did without asking why. Luna walked over to Dan's face. She bent down low and kissed Dan on the lips. "I want my special somepony back. I would be happier if you came back to me so much better than if I had to go on living without you. Please wake up!"

Dan's eyes sprang open and he took a deep breath. His eyes were focused on Luna. Luna smiled wide and hugged him. Dan winced and yelped in pain. Luna jumped back and apologized. "I am so sorry! I was just happy to see you are alive let alone awake!" Luna was smiling happily as the Doctor came in. He saw Dan was awake and knew letting Luna stay was a good idea. He came in to inspect Dan. "So how do you feel Prince Dan?" Dan smirked. "Nothing like a prince that is for sure." Dan's voice was weak.

"I would be worried if you did. Now can you move?" Dan tried but gave up shortly after because of the pain. "Not at all. It hurts too much. I can barely talk." Dan was breathing heavily after just those statements. "That is not good. That means no talking or moving until you heal more. Got that." Dan was going to nod but stopped. "Ya it sounds like a good plan to me." The doctor agreed and examined him more. He asked Luna to leave so he could remove the bandages, but she refused to leave and offered to help. Dan agreed so the doctor let her stay and help.

Luna was very helpful and took good care of Dan. The doctor thought she was going to get in the way but she was the opposite. She was a great help. The doctor let her come and go as she wished though she never left for the first week straight. Then Dan had finally convinced her to go back to her royal duties. He could talk all he wanted now and could move slightly. He knew it would take a long time for him to heal and he couldn't take Luna from her job for that long. "Go I will be fine. You can't just stop taking care of Equestria to take care of me." Luna started to fight but gave in.

"Ok but I am still sleeping here and helping change your bandages." Luna turned to leave after Dan agreed. Dan was getting bored being stuck in this bed and this room. He wanted out. But he was kept in check by the doctor and Luna. Even Discord helped keep him from being too bored. Discord gave him games and little chaotic things to do to entertain him. Dan was able to walk after about a month and was able to leave the hospital. Dan was more than happy to be able to have a change in scenery.

Dan started to train a few weeks after that. He knew he had to be ready to have Nightmare destroyed. Which meant he would have to go through that again. He was ready for it last time but it still caught him off guard. This time he would know just what to expect. He would be able to do it this time without having to need Luna to bring him back. He now knew she wanted him around so he would fight from the beginning. Then Dan and Luna were told the bad news. Dan could not perform the spell on himself. So Luna would have to. She had to since she was connected to Moon. Now it was her turn to get emotion less and learn the spell.

Dan hated seeing Luna go through the training he had. It was harder on Luna to be emotionless. She ran on emotions. Dan was forced to distance himself from Luna. This only put a strain on their relationship. Dan was trying to be supportive but not there. And Luna was trying to be with Dan and not have emotions for him. This made it harder on the two to figure out whether they liked each other or not. Dan knew he still cared for Luna, but Luna could not understand if she liked Dan still because of her training. She thought she did, but knew she couldn't show it anyway. So what was the point of thinking about it then?

Luna had started to master her training to the point where Dan could never read her. It was just like when he had done that to Luna. But Luna only had to deal with seeing him like that for a few minutes before the spell. He had to see it for weeks. It was starting to lower his hope of being with Luna. He could no longer tell if she cared. He hoped she still did. But couldn't tell anymore. Without her laughing at him or blushing at his comments or even getting mad when he looked at her. It was imposable for him to think she still cared for him. the only hope he had was that he knew she was doing this for him, just like he did for her.

Then the day came when the spell was to be cast. Luna met Dan in the same place he had saved her. He was in the spot she had stood with her in his spot. Luna shoved her horn into Dan and he felt her magic coursing through him. She was searching for Nightmare, and Dan could tell she found parts of her all over his body. She was in bits and pieces. This made it harder on Luna to make the spell work. But she was not going to give up. The only problem would be how Dan's body took the being ripped apart. Luna jerked her head to the side like Dan had and Dan screamed in pain.

All the pieces of Nightmare came out of Dan one by one and formed to his side. Dan collapsed but stayed conscious by sure will power. He was going to make sure this worked. Luna then charged her magic. "You have pledged me and those I care for, for long enough. Now I will get rid of you for good." Luna let loose and destroyed Nightmare. There were screams of pain from both her and Dan. Dan started forming burns in the areas that Nightmare had once been a part of him. Dan passed out from the pain finally giving into his body.

Luna did not stop until she was sure that Nightmare was destroyed for good. Then she turned to Dan with a look of concern. She felt nothing that time. But being fused with Nightmare made Dan feel all the affects once again. "Please be ok." Luna walked over to Dan and lay down next to him. She was starting to break down after all the time of not feeling anything. She couldn't stand it any longer, especially after hurting Dan like that. Celestia walked over to Dan and started to heal him. "What are you doing? Wait! That is right we can heal him this time!" Luna joined in on healing Dan.

Within a half hour most of Dan's wounds were healed. He was still unconscious and was taken to the hospital, but was in better condition than he was last time. The doctor let Luna stay with him once again. Luna wasn't going to leave his side until he woke up. 'He has always stood by me and I won't let him be alone after helping me get rid of what was left of my past. It is the least I can do for him.' Luna went to sleep next to Dan and waited for him to wake. Dan woke the next morning to see Luna was with him once again. "So she does care."


	19. Being To Late For The First Time

**Chapter 18: Being To Late For The First Time**

Dan made a quick recovery this time. With the healing from Luna, Celestia and the doctors Dan felt back to normal soon. He was back to training with Luna and in the Maze. The only thing that wasn't back to normal was Luna. She was still trying to figure out her feelings. Having to not feel them for so long made it hard for her to feel them again. And have to feel nothing around Dan made it hard for her to figure out if she still cared for him. She couldn't tell anymore.

Dan did his best to show that he still cared for her in hopes that she would remember how she felt for him. But Luna would no longer kiss him, or let him be too close to her. She didn't even get mad at him looking at her. He only tried that to get a reaction and it had failed. Dan could rarely get her to blush or even laugh anymore. He was starting to think she no longer cared, just like she did. Dan was starting to give up when Discord gave him an idea. One that Dan was sure would work.

Discord had brought up hearts and hooves day and told Dan to try and make the feelings from that night happen again with a date. Dan was happy that Discord was on his side. "That is a great idea! And I already have a few ideas! I must get started immediately!" Dan started in the kitchen with the cooks. He had the idea for a new desert to try out for Luna. Then he would have to make a path through the maze and make it prettier than ever before. After that Dan would get up the nerve to ask her the question that had been on his mind for a long time.

Dan worked for a couple of weeks on his plans, the most time took getting the new recipe right. Dan was a fast worker when it came to the maze so that was the easy part. Then the hardest part was getting the nerve to ask Luna out, then the other question he wanted to ask. Then came the night that Dan was going to ask Luna on the date. He had planned to ask her right after she rose the moon. Dan was only waiting for his chance at the right time. But waiting would prove to be his biggest mistake yet.

Dan was talking to Discord in the throne room. Discord was in his hemic while Celestia was on the throne listening in on Dan's plans. "It seems you like my sister even more than I thought you did. And to have planed all this for her, you must care a lot." Discord laughed. "You have no idea. It gets annoying at times." Dan gave a sheepish smile. "Ya I know I can be annoying but I am sure I will calm down when I don't need to worry if I am going to lose her." Just then Luna came in the throne room with a spring in her step. Dan liked seeing her happy and the other two in the room giggled at Dan's reaction to seeing her.

"Hay Luna what's got you so happy?" Dan was the first to ask, and the first to regret it. "I was just asked out on a date! By one of your guards sister! He is taking me out tonight! This is the first time I have been asked out like this! I can't wait!" Luna ran and hugged her sister then smiled to Discord before turning to see Dan. He had frozen for a reason unknown to her. When she turned to Dan he used his training of control over his emotions. It was the only way he could deal with it.

Dan put on a sincere smile. "I am happy for you Luna. I hope you have a truly good time tonight. Now go get ready so you can have fun." Luna smiled and nodded before running out of the room so she could prepare. Celestia and Discord stopped smiling and looked to Dan as soon as Luna had gone. What they saw was a defeated sad and broken hearted Dan. He had let his wall come down and now had his head hung in defeat. Discord knew even before he saw Dan that this was not good. And seeing him only made Discord worry more.

"Are you alright my boy?" Dan didn't answer. He didn't move. He was a statue. Celestia couldn't stand this. Not after seeing how happy Dan had been just a few minutes ago. "Maybe she will not like him and you will have you chance once again." Dan turned to look at her and spoke with a tone that was one of pure sadness. "I don't want to get in her way. or his. So I hope she at least has a good night with him. I would never get in the way of her being happy. Even if it is with someone else. As long as she is happy then I will be content. Now I must go cancel the plans that I wasted my time on."

Dan left with his feet dragging. Even his hair seemed to droop and lose its shine. Discord looked at him and then to Celestia. Celestia spoke first. "Do you think he will be ok?" Discord for once didn't know the answer. "I do not know my dear, but I sure hope so. If you didn't notice he was speaking like a human again. He only does that if he is pissed or really sad. So I don't know if he will be alright this time. He might have just met the one thing that even he can't face without fear. He might have just met his match." Celestia was shocked to hear Discord so serious. "Let us hope not my dear."

Dan had walked to the kitchen and found the cooks that had been helping him plan his surprise recipe. "Hello Dan, coming to check up on everything? What is wrong my prince?" Dan looked at the unicorn with a blank look. "It is all canceled. If you have made it then you and the other cooks can eat it as my treat. If you haven't made it don't unless you want to eat it. Luna is going on a date with someone else. So I am sorry I wasted your time with this project. But at least you have a new recipe for your books. Thank you all for helping me on this. I am just sorry you did so in vein."

Dan turned to leave and was stopped by a question. "Should we save it for you for later? Or maybe for Luna after her date?" Dan turned his head. "No. I never want to see it again. And I doubt Luna will have room for that stupid thing after her date. So eat it or trash it I don't care." Dan then walked out of the castle and to the maze. Dan spent the next hour destroying the path he had made for Luna. She was not going to use it now so Dan might as well change it back to its normal set up. Dan was done in time to meet Luna leaving the castle as he was walking in.

Dan saw Luna walking next to a light gray pegasus. Dan had to put up his emotional wall so he would not break down or break that pony in half. Luna saw Dan walking and walked up to him with her date. "Hi Dan this is my date Mr. Flyer." Dan looked at the pony with a blank look. "Nice to meet the pony taking Luna out. Have fun you two. Now I don't want to keep you from your fun night." Luna and Mr. Flyer nodded and said their good byes. Dan walked into the castle with a look of pure anger and sadness. He had been beaten out by a weak boring looking Pegasus!

Dan went to the throne room to pace until Luna returned. He hated what had happened but no matter what happened tonight he would be there to see how it went. And be there for Luna if it didn't go well. Or congratulate her if it did. Dan was starting to pace a hole in the floor with Celestia and Discord looking on when he froze. Dan had learned long ago that he was able to sense when Luna was unhappy. He knew it was more than just the link between Moon and Nightmare. And his Luna senses were just set off. Something had gone wrong. Luna was coming back to the castle early and was crying.

Dan didn't know what had gone wrong but he would try and fix it if he could. Celestia noticed Dan had frozen and got worried for both Dan and her sister. Discord prepared himself for what was going to happen next.


	20. A Shattered Heart

**Chapter 19: A Shattered Heart**

Dan had been right. Luna was on her way to the castle and was crying. She had just been hurt by a sexist judgmental pig. He had told Luna that females should never have been able to rule and the reason he asked her out was because he thought a real stallion should be on the throne. Not her or her sister. They should have been on the sidelines of ruling all along. this hurt Luna more than ever. She liked ruling next to her sister, and they both deserved to rule. But what hurt the most was that she hadn't been asked out because he liked her, but because he thought she wasn't good enough for the throne.

The whole date had been demeaning and horrible. He had been mean and acted like he was better than her. Then he had told her this. He even told her that Dan would be a better ruler than she or her sister ever could be. This made her made at all males and everyone but her sister. She knew her sister could make it better. Heck she thought Discord could cheer her up because he was a male that believed in her sister's rule and even hers. But he wasn't a pony either. But all other males were horrible!

Luna hit the doors with her magic and saw a worried looking sister, Discord and Dan looking at her. Dan moved forward. "Luna what happened? are you alright?" Luna turned on Dan. "NO I am not alright! All of you sexist pig males should be shipped away and never heard from again!" Dan was surprised by these words. They hurt but he was not going to stop trying to help her. "Tell me what happened. why are you crying?" Luna was only growing more mad at Dan who was just asking questions like he actually cared. She had had enough.

"Like you care! You and all the other males are horrid sexist jerks that should leave this castle forever! You know what he said! He told me what you males really think of my sister and I ruling! That her and I are not fit for the throne that even you Dan could do a better job! That the only reason that anyone would date me is so that a real stallion could be on the throne! All you males are the same! I don't know why I ever thought any of you could ever be good for me!" Dan was hurt and starting to get pissed and wanted to hunt this pony down. Celestia and Discord watched on this sad scene with horror.

"Luna I don't think that at all." Luna was not going to listen anymore. "Liar! Go away! I never want to see another male like you again!" Luna used her right hoof to slap Dan across the face. Her royal shoe had sharp edges and made a gash in Dan's cheek. Then Luna ran to her room. Dan stood there with a blank expression, blood flowing from his cheek. The problem was he didn't feel it at all. All he felt was his heart breaking. He had his hopes crushed by the date in the first place, and now it cost him his heart. Luna hated him, and it was all because of that stallion!

Dan was frozen in that spot for a few minutes before Discord tried to help. "Dan she is just hurt and mad, she will come to her senses soon. Just give her time to think." Dan reared his head toward Discord. Discord could see that Dan had snapped. He had taken more abuse than even Dan could bear. "NO! she said it herself she hates me! And it is all because of that asshole!" Dan's voice started to reverberate throughout the castle. Even Luna had to stop crying to listen to the words that the castle seemed to want her to hear.

Dan Flared his wings and started to leave the castle. His wings brushed the sides of the halls he walked down, but he did not care. Discord and Celestia followed at a distance. They reached the stairs in front of the front doors and stopped at the top of them. Dan was headed for the front doors with a look of rage. Discord knew he had to stop Dan from leaving or there could be really bad consequences. "Dan stop! You can't go after him! especially like this. You might hurt somepony that doesn't deserve it." Celestia raised a barrier on the doors so Dan could not leave.

Dan turned on Discord. "Bring him here! Now!" Discord shook his head. "You know I can't do that. I can't let you torture anypony no matter what they did." Dan snorted and stomped a hoof. "Either you bring him here and keep me in check or I will hunt him down! And if I do that then you two won't be there to stop me from doing what I really want to do! Now make your choice! He comes here and lives, or I hunt him down like an animal that needs to be put down!" Dan was starting to lose his patients with this game. He knew they couldn't really stop him if he didn't want them to.

Celestia turned to Discord and nodded. Dan turned to the doors and heard Discord snap his fingers. The Pegasus that Dan was enraged at was then in front of him. He was laughing like he didn't have a care. Like he was happy about what he had done to Luna. This made Dan lose control of his powers. He was starting to change into something that would make Nightmare Moon a long gone memory. Celestia and Discord watched on in horror and fear of what would happen.

Dan's mane and tail had started to extend. It didn't flow like celestia's or Luna's. it pulsated like a raging fire. They both grew longer and bigger than Celestia's. Dan's eyes had started glowing an ominous red. Dan's wing tips had started to turn into razor sharp spears. Dan's entire body was now a black that looked like it would suck your soul out of your body. Dan snarled to show that his teeth had turned into daggers. The site would haunt everyone in that room for the rest of their lives.

The pony before Dan who was watching this had shrunken into a ball on the floor. He was trying to hide from this monster that had appeared. Dan looked down on the cowering pony and felt no mercy for him. Dan wanted to tear him limb from limb and keep him alive so he could suffer for a long time. But Dan had gained a bit of control because of the release of magic he had used to transform. Now Dan spoke again. His voice still being able to be heard all over the castle. Dan was going to give this pony a piece of his mind and didn't care who heard.

"Flyer! How dare you hurt Luna! How dare you say such nonsense to her! To hurt her like that! You worthless piece of shit! Because of you she is hurt! Because of you she hates all males! Because of you she hates me! Because you decided to be heartless now I am! This is all your fault! If you would not have asked her out I would have! Then she would be happy instead of crying! But no you had to go and be cruel, no you had to be an insolent foal! You deserve to die for what you have done! Because of you Luna may never love again!" Bolts of archaic lightning were snapping all around Dan. They even snapped at the ground around the cowering pony.

Then all of a sudden Dan started to change back to his normal self. "Because of you I will never be happy again. You are lucky that you are not my guard or I would have you thrown into the dungeons and tortured for the rest of your pathetic life. But you are Celestia's so you better hope she has more mercy for you than I would. And If I ever see you anywhere near Luna again, I will not hesitate to cut you down. I hope you are happy with what you have done to the princess. Because you are the reason that the stars may never shine again." Dan turned and ran to the side of the room.

Dan jumped through one of the windows of the room. It shattered and fell all around him. he spread his wings and flew off to the maze. The only place he felt safe. Celestia turned on the pony right after Dan had left. "You have hurt two royal alicorns! One my sister and one my friend! You are to be banished from Canterlot and even ponyvil! Anywhere I have friends or ponies I care for! If you didn't like how I ruled before then you will hate how I rule over you if I ever see you again! I might even take Dan's ideas into account! Now leave!" The pony jumped to his feet and ran through the door. He opened his wings and was gone in seconds. Never to be seen again.

Celestia turned to look at Discord but saw he was staring in the direction of the stairs opposite of where they had come down. Celestia saw her sister. Luna had a look of pure sadness and pain on her face. Celestia couldn't stand to see her sister like that. "Luna how long have you been there?" Luna didn't look at her. Instead Luna only looked at the window Dan had jumped through. "I saw him change. I heard him say he would hunt that pony down." Luna's voice was trembling. "What have I done?" Luna was starting to tear up.

Discord decided to say what he was thinking. "It seems when that pony broke your heart, you turned around and unintentionally broke his." Discord pointed to the maze. Luna looked at Discord with disbelief. "He probably doesn't want me to tell you this but you should know. He was planning on asking you out tonight. He was waiting for you to raise the moon. He always said that was when you two could talk with your hearts. But he was hours away and then he was defeated by you going out with another."

"He would never get in the way of you being happy. Even if it was with somepony besides him. That was why he made that spell so it was able to change. But he knew something went wrong and tried to be there for you. And you attacked him and told him he was like all the other bad males. You told him you hated him. It shattered what was left of his heart. He truly wanted you to have a good time tonight. Maybe not enough for your heart to be taken away from him, but he told us himself that he would never even think of something like this. Even if it meant you running back to him."

Luna was crying by now. she looked to her sister for support but found little. "I am sorry you were hurt sister. But the way you ignored how Dan would feel in taking that date, then how you attacked him was harsher than any pony should have to deal with. It is no wonder that he started to lose control. I am just glad he was strong enough to overcome his sadness, at least in that small way." Discord added something neither had thought of. "I don't think you noticed but you also said you had never been asked out like that before. and we all know Dan asked you out, and to be his special somepony for hearts and hooves day. So you again acted like he didn't exist."

Luna was shocked to hear this. She had said that, and she had somehow forgotten about that day. The day she had been happier than ever before. and she just thought it away like it never happened. then all the other things she had just done to Dan no wonder he lost control. If that would have happened to her she would not have been able to handle it at all. Let alone put on a smile or even keep a straight face like he did. He had done all this so she could be happy, and all she did was rip out his heart. How could she be so blind? How could Dan love her after this?

Discord spoke. "You need to speak to him. We tried that and you saw what happened. You are the only one that can save him. I can feel that he is leaking magic in the maze. And you saw how he jumped through the window. He must be hurt. And in this mood it will only get worse. He won't make it to tomorrow if you don't go speak with him. I am sorry you were hurt, but now Dan is and he needs you. You must decide what to do." Luna knew what she had to do. And she no longer cared that Flyer had hurt her, she had hurt Dan and now she needed to make it right!


	21. What Should Have Happened

**Chapter 20: What Should Have Happened**

Dan had flown to the maze and landed outside the entrance. He stopped and used his magic to pull out the glass that was stuck in his wings and body. He left the pieces in a pie off to the side. Then went into the maze. He walked the maze without a care. He was sick of walking the maze after a few minutes. He knew the center was on the other side of the hedge. So he backed up and ran through it. Dan was scratched and cut as he went through the hedge. Then when he made it to the other side he hit his head on the base of a statue that had been placed there. Dan's horn was now cracked near the base.

Dan was bruised and bleeding but he didn't care. He no longer felt anything. Not even pain. He felt a throbbing in his head and that was it. He didn't care all he felt was the sadness of losing his chance at being happy or with Luna. Dan laid down next to the fountain and leaned against it. He crossed his hoofs and put his head on them. He was lost in his mind and sadness. He didn't notice anything, he didn't hear anything, he didn't feel the world around him.

Luna had run out of the doors and flew to the maze. She was the one fighting time for once. She came to the entrance of the maze and saw the pile of bloody glass to the side. "Oh Dan please be ok!" Luna flew into the air and looked for Dan. She saw a hole in the hedge near the center then saw Dan in the center of the maze next to the fountain. She dove and landed on the other side of the fountain. She cleared her throat but Dan didn't move. 'Don't let me be too late!'

Luna walked up behind Dan and saw he was breathing calmly. She let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding. She saw how badly he had been hurt and felt bad for him. "Dan. Are you ok? You look bad. Do those hurt? Do you want me to heal them?" Dan didn't move he barely head her. He moved his ear to hear her better but still didn't move. "I don't feel them so don't waste your time on someone like me." Luna was now getting worried about Dan more than she ever had before.

She knew he was in pain if he was talking like his human self. And she knew that if a pony didn't feel their injuries that it meant their mind was in so much pain that the body could no longer feel anything. They called it being dead on the outside and tortured on the inside. Luna now knew how much she had truly hurt Dan. And how he felt. Both for her and about what she said. Her words had much more weight than she ever could have imagined. To hurt somepony this much. She then realized how much Dan had been there for her.

She remembered how he had always been there for her. Weather she was crying on his shoulder or yelling at him, he took it all. He never complained, or gave up on her. And all she ever did was ignoring his feelings and now hurt him. She couldn't believe how strong his love for her must be, and how much of a foal she was. She never took Dan seriously, and the only time she thought of him as more than just a friend was on and for a short time after hearts and hooves day. Then her training made her almost forget what they had and what they both felt. She now knew what it was like to be in love, and how she had hurt Dan so much.

"Dan please look at me. Are you mad at me for what I said?" Dan turned his head slightly to look at her. "No. I am not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. I am pissed at others and events but not you." Dan then turned his head back to the way it was. Luna was starting to tear up. 'He still doesn't blame me for what I have done? But how? After everything he still loves me enough to forgive me?' Luna gave up trying not to cry. Dan's ears perked and turned to hear the sound that had started behind him.

Dan instinctively got up and walked over and sat next to Luna. "May I put my wing around you princess?" Dan had a flat but caring tone. This made Luna cry more. "Yes you can and please never ask me again. Just do it like you used to. And don't talk to me like any of the guards would. That is not you. I want the you that called me Luna. I want the you that never asked for permission to make me feel better. I want the real Dan back, not this sad one." Dan had put his wing around Luna and she had leaned against him. he listened but could not bring himself to speak until she was done.

"Fine Luna, I will try." Luna cried harder because she knew he would just for her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sniffled but managed to ask. Dan just stared forward. "Tell you what?" Luna was breaking down seeing Dan like this. This was worse than any emotionless version of him. She would rather him feel nothing for her than this pain because of her. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask me out? And why did you just smile and tell me to have fun? How could you do that without letting me know how you felt and what you were planning to do?" Dan had flinched when Luna had said the part about the date.

"As I told Discord, I will never get in the way of your happiness. And if that meant seeing you with another then so be it. I told you to have fun because I meant it. I wanted you to have a good time. I didn't think I needed to tell you how I felt. I thought you knew. I wanted the date to be a surprise, so I didn't tell you. I was proven wrong about it all, especially you knowing my feelings when you took that date. And told your sister you had never been asked out. It was then I knew you had forgotten about me and my feeling all together. So I did not find it right to stop you from going and finding a chance to be happy. and if you not wanting me around is what it takes to make you happy I will leave in the morning."

Luna gasped at the last part. 'He is willing to leave just for me to be happy?' Luna looked up to him. "But where would you go?" Dan shrugged. "I don't know. Not here and not Ponyvil. I would probably leave Equestria, and travel the areas far from here." Luna was shocked at the lengths that Dan would go for her. "Why not Ponyvil?" Dan blinked but did not move. "For two reasons. One is that you might visit Twilight and her friends and that is the only reason I would go there. And it would remind me of what I have lost for the same reason. So to keep your wishes I will stay away from there. And if I leave all of Equestria it makes sure your wish will be granted."

Luna was crying hard because she still could not believe that Dan would go to these lengths just to listen to her wish and after she had hurt him so. "I take that wish back. I never want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay at the castle with me… Please." Dan simply nodded as a response. Luna got up and face Dan making sure he had to look at her. "Can we please go on that date now? I would like something to cheer me up if you don't mind?" Dan was caught off guard and turned his head to the side in confusion. Dan finally agreed after looking into Luna's pleading eyes.

"Ok. The first part was a walk through this maze. But I had made it up for you. Stand here a minute and I will make it up." Luna saw that Dan's wounds had started to heal. This meant that Dan was no longer completely lost to her. Dan walked to the edge of the Hedge and used his magic to create a beautiful path. When Dan was done he stumbled and almost collapsed. Using his magic had taken a toll on him because his horn was still cracked. A lot of the magic had backfired on him. Luna rushed to his side, but he just stood up and started walking forward.

Luna was shocked at the pure beauty of the path Dan had made. "What are these flowers?" Dan turned to look at her. "They are a mix of rare flowers that can only be found in the Everfree forest and other dangerous places. Most of these only bloom at night and others are just a rare beauty. I hope you enjoy them. If you wish I can have a vase of them brought to your room later." Dan turned to keep walking forward. Luna was floored by his answer. She knew this meant he had gone and picked them himself just for her. Luna caught up to Dan just in time to leave the Maze.

"I would like some of those flowers in my room if you don't mind. And what is the next part?" Dan looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think there is more?" Luna smiled knowingly. "I know you plan more than just one thing. You plan the best nights with many fun things, and you also said that that was the first part." Dan finally let a small smirk show on his face. "I am glad you listen. The next part would be in the kitchen. That is if the cooks have not eaten it. When I canceled the date I told them they could eat it if they wanted to. so if it is not there I will make what I had prepared and bring it to you later."

Luna nodded knowing not to be mad at the cooks. When they got to the kitchen Dan stopped and held the door open for Luna. It was a bad idea because of the cracked horn, but he did not care. Luna hurried through the door so Dan could enter faster and stop using his magic. Dan walked in to see a big platter on the middle counter. Dan walked up to it and used his magic to lift the lid. "Time to see if they listened to me or not." They had not. Luna saw a big and beautiful cake sitting on the plate. Its top was meant to look like the moon's face. It looked layered and very appetizing to Luna.

"Wow, what is that? I have never seen it before? Is it new? Did you find this in the archives?" Luna was excited to see the new desert in front of her. Dan couldn't help letting a small smile creep onto his face. "Yes it is new and no not from the archives. I created this from your five favorite flowers and then your favorite apple. It is a layer of the five flowers then a layer of apple slices, and then another set of flower layers. And just so you know not everything I do comes from the archives." Luna giggled at him. "I know but it got you to smile." Dan was surprised and it showed. This just made Luna giggle more.

Dan was going to cut the cake so they could eat but Luna had beaten him to it. She already had two plates and forks and knives out. Dan walk to his plate and took a bite without using the utensils. His head hurt too much to use magic and he didn't care about looking good any more. Luna just smiled at Dan. Then Luna took a bite and her eyes lit up. "Oh my! This is amazing!" Dan then took the bite he was planning before Luna's out break. Dan was forced to smile when he tasted the desert. "Wow its better cold."

Luna looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Dan turned to her with a look of concentration. "This was supposed to be served warm. But apparently letting it cool to room temp enhances the flavors. It was good warm but is much better now. I have to add this to the recipe." Dan walked over to the counter where a stack of recipes were sitting. Dan's was on top. He picked it up and wrote to let it cool for best results. Then noticed he had not named it. "What do you think the name should be?" Luna looked at him with confusion.

"It is your creation I think you should name it." Dan shrugged. "It is for you so what do you want to order if you ever want this again?" Luna thought a minute. "How about Luna surprise! I like that one because you surprised me with making it." Dan nodded and wrote that name on the top of the recipe. "It is done. Now all you have to do is ask for "Luna's surprise cake" and then wait and you will have it." Luna was giddy at having her own desert named after her. And Dan had made it just for her. This was great! No wonder Dan was bummed when she wasn't going to try it.

"That was great! So what is the next part?" Luna and Dan had eaten their full and Dan's mood had even gotten better. That was until she asked that question. That was when Dan turned and started walking away. "There was no more. Not anything that would matter now anyway." Dan walked into the main hall with a worried Luna following. "I am sure that it has to mean something. If not just to you. So please tell me what you were going to do?" Dan lowered his head and sighed. "Why? What's the point? If it won't mean anything to anypony but me then why should anypony know but me?"

Luna understood his feelings on hiding his feelings. But he also knew this was important if he was hiding it like this. "Because it will make you feel better to get it off your chest. So why don't you tell me?" Dan sighed and gave in. "Fine if you have to know. I was going to ask you to be my marefriend. But now that you hate males like me there is no point in asking such a stupid question." Luna gasped at what Dan had said. She would have been asked that by Dan if this all had gone to his plan? She could have been happy with him by now instead of hurt and hurting him?

Luna was tearing up at the thought of being Dan's marefriend. She was not sad, but happy with the idea. She loved the idea! Luna ran up and hugged Dan around the neck. She barred her face into his shoulder. "YES!" Luna was sure this is what she wanted. Dan just moved his head back so he could look at her. He was slightly confused. "Yes what?" Luna lost all control at this. She was crying hard at the thought of Dan not wanting to be with her anymore. She didn't think Dan would except her after all this but she had to let him know what her answer to his question and how she felt.

"This night may not have gone according to your plans but it was still amazing! Even with you being hurt you are still able to make me so happy! The answer to your question is yes. I would love to be your marefriend! That is if I have not hurt you too badly to accept me anymore." Luna was scared to look at Dan's reaction but dared a look anyway. She saw a look of complete confusion. Dan couldn't make sense of what had just happened. Luna had just said yes to him but he couldn't tell if he wanted to say yes or not.

Before this night he would have jumped with joy, now he was so hurt that it had to sink in. He could still be happy, and with Luna. She just told him she would love to be his. This couldn't be true. He had to make sure but before he could ask anything he was stopped by his answer. Luna had reached up and kissed Dan passionately. Dan's thought and doubts were gone in seconds. Luna was determined to show Dan she meant every word she had said. Dan was now sure she meant what she said and returned the kiss happily.

They pair only backed away when they had to breath. And even then Luna was scared to stop for fear Dan would turn her down or still be in his sadness. Luna backed away when she felt Dan's hoof on her cheek. Dan looked into Luna's eyes and knew what he was going to say to Luna's confession. "Thank you Luna." Dan's normal caring and loving tone had returned. Luna was happy to finally hear his real voice that she was almost in tears again. "For what?" Dan smiled wide. "For being my angle with a shotgun. You are always there when I need you. And thank you for that kiss." Dan and Luna giggled at that.

Luna was happy to be there for Dan, though she thought she had only been there this once. "I couldn't let you stay like that after I hurt you like that, and after you stood up for me like that. It was the least I could do for the one I love." Dan slightly froze at the last word. A smile crept onto his face. "I love you to. But I am sorry you had to see that. And I will always stand up for you. No matter what happens." Luna smiled. "It's ok we all lose it sometimes. All that matters is that you win in the end. a very wise alicorn told me that once. And I now know that he was right."

Dan smiled hearing his own words coming back at him. it showed that Luna truly did listen to him and take his words to heart. "Thank you Luna. So I got to ask, what I looked like?" Luna started to think back. And told him how he looked. "You looked really cool and even kinda hot, but I still prefer this Dan over him any day." Dan had a smirk form hearing Luna call him hot. She had never been open like that before. "I am glad you like this version better. So now what shall we do now, my marefriend?" Luna blushed and giggled at that. She liked being called that. It was much better than princess that was for sure.

"Let's go to bad I am tired after a long night, and you need to rest up to heal those wounds." Dan looked back at himself and was surprised to see how bad he really did look. "I guess you are right. I will walk you to your room." Luna smiled, she had a plan. Dan and Luna arrived at Luna's room and kissed each other good night. Dan turned to go to his room when he felt Luna use her wing to grab his. Then she led him into her room. "What are you doing?" Dan was curious where this was going. Luna just blushed.

"You can sleep here tonight, with me, if you want to." Dan smiled and nodded. "I would love that." Dan got onto the bed and laid down. Then Luna got onto the bad and cuddled up next to Dan. Dan felt some pain from his body but ignored it for the feeling of being close to Luna. Dan draped his wing over Luna and held her close. The two kissed once more before settling down to sleep. Both Luna and Dan found that sleep would come easy to them. They were happy and with the one they cared most for. This would be a nice and restful night for the couple.


	22. The Talk

**Chapter 21: The Talk**

The next morning Dan woke up slightly dizzy. He thought that he had been dreaming or hallucinating last night until he felt something against him. He looked to see a sleeping Luna still close to him. Dan then knew it was real. He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure. Dan laid there thinking about last night and watching Luna sleeping until his stomach growled. He had not wanted to wake Luna if he didn't have to. But his stomach would not be ignored much longer. Then he decided to wake her so they could go eat.

Dan leaned down and kissed Luna on the cheek. "Good morning gorgeous. Time to get up. I think we missed breakfast." Luna blinked herself awake then looked lovingly at Dan. The two kissed before saying anything else. "I could get used to waking up like this." Dan smiled and nodded. "Me to, but I am starving. That cake wasn't filling for long." The two laughed. "Ya your right. I'm hungry to. Let's go eat. But when we are done we will have to talk about something. But it can wait till after lunch." Dan gave her a kiss and nodded before getting up and heading for the door with Luna at his side.

Dan put his wing over Luna as they walked. He didn't care who saw or what they would think. Luna started out thinking what others would think but after walking next to Dan like this she didn't care anymore. She was happy and if they didn't like it to bad for them. Luna leaned into Dan as they walk through the halls. The guards that saw them like this had mixed reactions. Most smiled and nodded to them, happy to see them finally together. Some shook their heads, but none seemed to not like the idea of them together. The couple entered the dining hall to see Discord and Celestia sitting and eating lunch.

They looked up to see the couple holding each other close and smiled. They were happy to see things worked themselves out for the better. Discord was warring a knowing smile. "It looks like your plans worked out after all." Luna looked away blushing while Dan replied. "Who's? Hers or mine?" this mad Discord and Celestia laugh before Celestia answered. "Both from the looks of it." Dan smiled and looked to Luna. She smiled back up at him. "Let's eat my dear." Luna smiled at being called that. She nodded and the cooks brought out a nice big plate of food for them both. When they were done with that the cooks surprised them.

"And for desert we have the rest of the Luna's surprise cake!" Dan's eyebrows rose but shrugged. "And if you could bring Celestia and Discord some as well please. I want to see what they think of it." Luna nodded in excitement. The cooks brought them a nice size piece each. When they took a bite Discord was impressed and Celestia was in heaven. "Boy you sure have out done yourself with this creation of yours." Celestia nodded. "It is amazing! Where did you find this? Or did you make this?" Dan smiled with pride. "I came up with the whole idea! The cooks helped me make it, but the recipe is mine just for Luna. I am glad you like it just as much as I do."

Celestia was surprised at Dan's enginous at cooking. "How did you come up with this?" Dan just kept smiling. "All I did was take Luna's favorite flowers and apple and put them together in a pattern that made the flavors flow well together. it didn't even take any real spices to get it to work." All three were surprised that Dan was a good cook. "You didn't tell me you could cook!" Was Luna's response. "In my world I was no well-known cook but I could impress company when I wanted to." Luna laughed. "Well you impressed us." Dan smiled with pride in his work.

After they were all done with the cake Celestia and Discord went to the throne room to do some work with some business ponies. While Luna and Dan went back to Luna's room to talk. When they were in her room Dan turned to look at Luna and saw her but up a sound barrier. "Is everything ok?" Dan for some reason was starting to get worried. "Yes everything is better than ever. I just can't let anyone but you know what I am about to tell you. And that is that we can never be more than what happened last night. And yes that means any funny business. I am sorry, but it must be this way."

Dan knew there had to be a good reason and he wanted to know it, but he would not fight her on it. "Ok. If that is what you wish. As long as I get to hold, kiss, and love you there is nothing else that matters to me. But may I ask the reason? If not then I will take your word for it that it is important." Luna still couldn't believe how Dan could just except that so easily. "Of course I will tell you the reason. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't. it is because of the royal rules put in place by my parents long ago before they disappeared. Those rules are the reason that we can't go any further. And the same goes for my sister and Discord."

Dan was surprised to hear the last part. "So what rule is in place that does not allow you or your sister to be with the ones you love?" Luna lowered her head. "We could be, but at the cost of making the other no longer a ruler of Equestria." Dan was surprised, and then it hit him. "Ok so let me guess if one of you were to marry then they would become queen and their other would be king. Then the other sister would have no royal say after that. And neither of you want to do that to the other?" Luna was shocked Dan caught on so easily, but nodded.

"My sister and I made a promise when we were young to never do that to the other. And we have kept it this long and have no plans to break it. I am sorry." Dan held a hoof to her mouth. "It is ok. The bond between sisters is very strong and runs deep. I would never want to break you two up like that either. I understand. But can I ask a weird question?" Luna looked at him but nodded. "Have you and your sister ever tried to change the rules?" Luna gasped. She had never thought of that before!


	23. The Rule Breakers

**Chapter 22: The Rule Breakers**

Dan and Luna walked into the throne room smiling happily. Celestia just thought they were just happy to be together, but they had a plan. Luna walked to her sister. "Sister you have to hear what Dan figured out! We don't know if it will work, but it is worth a try!" Celestia was caught off guard by this. She asked the guards to leave having the feeling it was important. "What is it my sister?" Dan stepped forward. "It is about breaking those stupid royal laws." Celestia and Discord snapped their heads in Dan's direction. "What did you say?"

Dan was smiling a deviant smile. "I want the four of us to work together and get rid of the laws that keep you girls from ruling together if you get married. We want to make it so you both can do what you want with whoever you want whenever you want to." Discord was now smiling the same smile as Dan but Celestia looked nervous. "What makes you think we can?" Dan stood there with determination. "It was one king that made the laws. So it only makes sense that four royals, two being his daughters, should be able to get rid of them if we all so wish." Discord was about to join Dan and Luna when Celestia stuck out a wing to stop him.

"Don't be so hasty to break rules and destroy laws. It is not that simple as erasing it from the page. Those rules are reinforced by magic from a powerful alicorn." Dan smiled. "So we fight magic with magic. And if three strong alicorns and a very magical load of chaos can't break the spell then there is no hope for us. But I will not believe that. Not until I have at least tried everything in the book." Dan smiled at his pun. Celestia didn't though. Discord put his paw on her shoulder but it was Luna who spoke up and surprised them all.

"Sister I know you are thinking of our promise to each other. I never forgot either. But if this plan works then we can do both. We can keep ruling together and be happy with the ones we love. I know you want more for your relationship with Discord. How can you say you don't even want to try after sleeping with him by your side? I have only spent one night next to Dan and I already want more for us. So how can you say you don't when I know it is killing you inside to not be able to start a family with him? What is the worst that could happen? It doesn't work and we stay like this forever. But if it does, then we are free to live our lives and relationships to their fullest!"

"And we will never have to worry about doing something that could break our promise ever again. So it is your choice sister. We need you for this to work." Celestia didn't think they did. "Why would you need me for this?" Dan stepped up again. "It is because you are the older stronger sister. Just like Discord and I cannot do it alone because we need the two that are related to the maker of the rules. This will not work without both of the daughters to the throne, and the help of the ones they love." Celestia was still nervous until Luna spoke again.

"Sister we have never both had a true reason to even try it until now. But last night I finally knew how you felt for Discord. And now that I feel this way for Dan I know just like me that you want to be free from that stupid rule! You want to be free to love Discord how you want when you want and not worry about what I would think or do. If we do this we will both be free to do as we please with the ones we love! There will be no more worries or sadness with our love." This made Celestia break through her nerves. If her timid sister, Dan and Discord could believe it would work, why couldn't she?

She lowered her wing and smiled. "Let's make some chaos! How do we do this?" Discord smiled wide at his loves words. Dan and Luna just laughed. "we need to be at the place where the laws were created in the first place. That is where the magic will be strongest and the only place we can be sure that if it changes it will be fore sure and be permanent. So do you know where the rules are and where that place is?" Celestia nodded. "It was created where it now lies. In the royal vault under the castle. It used to be our fathers work room."

Dan smiled. "Lead the way ladies!" Discord walked next to Dan as they flowed the girls down under the castle. To the vault that held the laws that they would change. They would change those laws and then their lives! They came to the door and the girls opened it. Inside was an old desk with a big book on it. "That is it. That was the place where our father wrote all of the laws both royal and lesser alike." Dan walked forward and made a plan. "Ok I think we can get this to work well."

"Celestia stand on the right side of the side with the chair, and Luna on the left. Discord you stand across from Celestia and I will stand across from Luna. That way the power from the girls is as close to the flow of magic as possible. They are the ones that need to decide to get rid of it. Discord and I are just here to lend you our powers, thoughts, and love to help break the spell. But it must be the both of you that actually gets rid of the law. We must concentrate on what we want to get rid of, or better yet what we truly want. Just concentrate on the thought "Let them rule together forever no matter what happens." And that should do it. Are we ready to try this?"

Discord nodded with determination, as did Luna and Dan then they waited for Celestia. She nodded. "Let us begin." The all placed a hoof, or paw, on the book and closed their eyes and concentrated. Soon the book began to glow with all the power. Luna opened her eyes for a moment and saw how hard both guys were trying for them. Then she saw her sister wide eyed looking at the book. Celestia caught her sister look at her. Luna gave her a look that said "It is ok we can do this." Luna nodded and Celestia returned it before they closed their eyes and followed the boys example.

Within minutes of starting the book opened to the page of the rule they were trying to get rid of. The words were starting to burn off the page. It did no damage to the book or page, but the law itself was being abolished. Soon there was a magic kick back that sent every pony in the group flying into the walls behind them. Dan was first to recover followed by Discord. They ran to their loved ones. "Are you ok Luna?" Luna opened her eyes and saw Dan looking down at her worried. "A slight headache but ok, how about you and the others?" Dan told her he was ok, and Discord told then that he and Celestia were ok.

Then the group approached the book and looked at it hopefully. A wide smile crept onto all of their faces. Luna was the first to shout with joy. "It worked! That law is gone! We did it!" Celestia was not sure and started to turn the pages she knew there were more than just that law on the subject. The others watched with concern. Celestia got to the last page she knew had those kind of rules and had to pause a moment. Luna was worried about her sister and if it had worked for real. "What is wrong dear sister?"

"Nothing! That's just it! Not just that law has gone away! All the laws that had to do with splitting our rule for any reason is gone! It didn't just work, it did more than we ever could have hoped for!" Celestia was starting to tear up with happiness. Luna hugged her sister with the same tears of joy. "We did it sister. Now we never have to worry about breaking our promise ever again! Thanks to the ones we love having faith in us." Luna turned to Dan who was bro hoofing Discord. She ran and tackled Dan, while Discord walked over to Celestia. "Thank you so much! Thanks to you we all can be happy and worry free from now on! You are the best pony ever!"

Dan smiled back at her and brought her into a passionate kiss. "I am not the best I only try for you. Now let's get out of this dark damp place and go celebrate!" Luna agreed and walked out of the vault with Discord and Celestia following close behind. When the group got to the throne room Dan got a funny smile that made the others worry. "Ok I have always wanted a reason to say this! Bring on the chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds!" the other had to laugh at Dan's random request. Discord looked to Celestia for permission and she nodded. He jumped into the air and snapped his fingers.

Dan made four glasses appear and passed them to the others. He held his glass high and let it fill up before taking a big gulp. Then Dan flew to the top of the room and taking a bite out of one out the clouds. The others laughed and followed his example. They partied like this for the next half hour before Discord snapped his fingers to clean it all up. Then Dan and Discord shared a devious smile. "See you later Discord! Don't have too much fun!" Discord laughed and saw the girls confused looks that made them both laugh even harder.

"Come on Luna lets go talk in your room." Luna was confused still and saw Discord do the same thing to her sister. The girls shared a confused shrug before following their lovers. "What are we going to talk about?" Dan smiled again. "We are going to talk about how to test and see if those rules are truly gone." Luna stopped and blushed deeply. The she shook her head and then followed Dan more eagerly to her room. It was about time she got to live her happily ever after and do the things she never could before.


	24. Thanks For The Chance

**Prolog: Thanks For The Chance**

Dan was training with Discord once again in the maze. The two were not taking it seriously and were mainly having fun. The two were talking about random things and being weird. Then the two got onto the subject of magic. Dan stopped all a sudden and smiled. Discord had created a portal and walked through to a portal behind Dan. "I knew it. And you just proved it!" Discord stopped with a confused look. "What are you talking about my boy?" Dan turned to him with a wide grin.

"I knew it was you who brought me here! I knew it was you that turned me from a worthless human to a royal pony. And you just proved my theory." Discord had a worried look for only a moment. "I have no clue what you are talking about. I cannot do something like that." Dan gave a huff. "You can do anything you want to do! Including going to another dimension and picking the perfect guy for Luna. Then using this crystal filled with your power to make me and keep me as a pony. Then for good measure you added a hair from Luna's mane to make sure I was attracted to her. Pretty clever."

Discord was astounded at how much Dan knew. "How would you know all this?" Dan smiled. "I know what your magic feels like and have sensed it in the crystal for a long time. That and I remembered everything that happened in that portal. I remember seeing you make this necklace around my neck and telling me never to take it off. That was why I was never able to. Now I am sure I could if I wanted to but I don't so you are safe." Discord looked at Dan with disbelief. "Those memories were supposed to be wiped from your mind. How could you possibly remember them?"

Dan gave him a simple smile. "My magic beat out yours. So when yours was gone mine replaced it and let me remember. Just like the crystal is fill with a lot of my power now. That still has to have your power in it for it to work, but if I add mine I become stronger and smarter." Discord was standing stone stiff, then he smiled. "My boy you are much stronger and smarter than I ever thought you could be. I sure did make a good choice with you didn't I?" Dan nodded. "Ya you did. And I just wanted to thank you for it." Discord was slightly confused. "For what?"

"For the chance."

* * *

well that is it! (For now!) hope you all liked it. and if you have any coments let me know. i will try and take them into account if i can without messing to much with the story. and if it is just small things il answer the or fix them as i go along. i might add a story on later of the weddings and maybe human wold stuff but i am not sure yet, so if you have any ideas let me know! till later every one!


End file.
